Anthology
by Dragenruler
Summary: *\\ByaSana/* Set of literary collections about Byakuya and Hisana. Byakuya sighed softly, delicately pulling her closer and into his embrace. It was not perfect, but it needed to do. "Elope with me…"
1. Higaisha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**ANTHOLOGY**

**Higaisha – Victim**

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

It was nebulous night. The bitterness stung his cheeks as the howling of the wind commenced, the darkness only surged against each other, there were no several of beautiful colours to entice him. He adored nights such as these, when not even one star dared to flicker or gleam. The bleak sky made him tremble with excitement.

Nights such as these were rare in Karakura; another scarce anomaly was what he was doing in Karakura Town… It was another tedious day of work here, the sharp and merciless winter made everything worse. He could not comprehend anything as he pushed harshly against the almost invisible brick-wall.

His black, sleek and skin-tight clothes could usually shelter him from his enemies, obscuring him from any onlookers. It was an idiotic, _simple _mission that was pathetic and below his standards but he needed to stay entertained…

He was one of the top thirteen, the best of his abilities! It was just supposed to be another foolish mission that his flimsy subordinates could accomplish without strife, but he, their leader could not! It was unacceptable! He would not allow such a thing and refused to meet back with his _business partners_ cloaked in muck!

He grimaced, his features screeched of disgust. His arm fell limply against his body, droplets of blood cascaded down his open sinews, beading at the tips of his fingers before gracefully dripping onto the stony path of a forsaken alley. Everywhere he gazed upon his physique was concealed with blood and mud.

The target was easier than he expected, he was dead before Byakuya could even reveal his katana, but he underestimated that lowlifes bodyguards… He could feel the hilt of his katana pinching against his hip. Byakuya needed to move, desperately. The position made him stiff, his muscles coiled in pain as he tried to move his body, the open wounds bled profoundly.

A soft sigh escaped from him, they were still searching for him, the useless bodyguards, but he was in no condition to move. It would be malignant on his body if he tried to move hastily, or even just move. It could be a deadly situation if they caught up to him, or if they simply saw him. He would not be able to escape.

The streetlights above the abandoned alley flickered along with the rows of lights that roamed along the streets; the gleaming light wavered before letting the darkness consume it. Byakuya was now completely concealed in the bitterness of the night. A gentle sound of footfalls echoed throughout the hopefully empty streets.

A sly grin appeared across his enchanting features, someone was finally coming. The gentle footfalls easily told him it was a woman, someone he could overpower without any type of a struggle. He had the advantage even with his wounds… She was close, he could sense her presence, and it would be a swift move on his part.

It would be unacceptable if he allowed his damaged body to slow him. If Byakuya wanted to flee from the situation and most probably death, he needed to bolt. He swiftly curled his hand underneath his sleek shirt, his robust hand quickly clutched onto a small tantō. Byakuya gracefully and swiftly tugged it out of his shirt, placing it firmly against his leg as he waited.

He wanted to scoff arrogantly at how effortless it was going to be. It was the reason why he never chose women as targets, it would be obnoxiously easy. The Kuchiki Byakuya could not waste his precious time on something so idiotic! He was simply too valuable to do such mundane things, the mission would be terminated before it could be initiated.

Byakuya smiled lustfully, he _adored _what he did… It was why he was at the top of his job. His gaze narrowed when the thin and petite shadow that could only belong to a woman. His grip on the tantō tightened as the shadow moved closer towards the alley.

He moved swiftly, gracefully as the shadow moved. Byakuya was invisible, concealed by the night and the bitterness that his black clothes provided. He did not dare glance at the woman; she would soon notice him. His grin grew, the shadow lingered as the streetlights flickered again as the frail woman peeked into the alley, pondering.

Byakuya wanted to laugh at how _easy_ she made it. If only this foolish girl knew what she was going to happen, she would've hastened away. He needed to move desperately, while she was stood gazing at him. His movements were swift as he shifted against the bitterness of the weather and the brick wall.

Byakuya curled his arm around her waists, rapidly tugging her against him and into the darkness. His robust hand was placed firmly against her stomach, forcing her to stay in place. He placed her flush against him as he pressed the tantō securely against her neck as he shifted his head against her ear, his breath coming out in pants across her ear.

"Anata ga himeiwoageru baai, watashi wa anata no nodo o kirudeshou…" Byakuya loved it when they trembled…

* * *

It was a bulky and knotty _thing_, pieces of rags that were poorly held together. It was a scandal for someone as wellborn as him to be witnessed in such a limited and ignoble dwelling… The apartment was dingy, obscure with sombre colours as a lonesome train droned pass the distorted and broken window, forcing the small room to rattle with vibrations.

He knew he was embellishing the state of the woman's edifice. The kitchen, it was foul looking with mottled grime that concealed the counter, a small-portable stove was displayed onto what he probably thought was their dinner table. The fridge seemed broken. Everything was covered in muck.

The living room was an en suite to the rest of the _dwelling_. That place looked filthier than the kitchen. An isolated couch sat in a corner, trying desperately to bring more life the already gloomy atmosphere. It was failing deplorably. Electronics were scarce throughout the tiny apartment. He only saw two closed doors, one which mostly led to the bathroom and the other, probably another room?

Analysing and scrutinizing his environment in a facile ease, it was an example of one of his specialities. His gaze drifted across the room inelegantly. A nebulous and maladroit atmosphere sheathed across the room, immersing him as he felt trembling hands pushing against his marred abdomen. He instantly become rigid, his grip on the small tantō tightened.

Byakuya would not allow himself to be such an easy target. His wounds could easily become fatal if she kept pressing onto his robust abdomen. His hand rapidly snaked towards her, tightly grasping her slender wrist as his fingers curled around it. He would not allow it to happen; he could not be killed by such a feeble woman.

"Sawaranaide." His voice was icy, bitter and made the woman stiffen in fear as she ogled at him. Byakuya peered at her through his long lashes, tresses of ebony-coloured hair drooped across his face. She was fair looking, not enchantingly beautiful and not horridly-appalling.

Her visage was modest, meek and extremely frail. He could easily consume and break her. She had billowy lips, kissable lips that had an elegant curve with high cheekbones and a celestial nose; the small nose sloped upwards at the tip, enhancing her cheeks. The most alluring feature was her eyes; they were a seductive amethyst-colour that shone throughout the dingy room.

Those eyes overwhelmed him, and made him pause in unspoken words as he ogled at her visage. "Do not touch me. I am not going to ask again." His sonorous voice echoed throughout the small room, as his grip on her fragile wrist tightened. "I can easily kill you, have you forgotten such a simple fact?" Byakuya cringed at the tormenting twinge in his arm as he tried to move it.

She swallowed harshly, sighing before she opened her billowy mouth. "I have not forgotten such a fact." Her gaze roamed across the room, before focusing onto the pulchritudinous tantō. "I am aware of the danger, and that I am a hostage…" She mumbled, twiddling with her fingers as she moved closer towards the stranger. "I am a nurse and wanted to check the state of your wounds. I was trying to help."

Byakuya grimaced, growling softly as he shifted the weight of his arm letting it slump off of the small bed. "Smart little girl." He whispered mockingly, "Trying to lower my defences. I need to trust you if you want to touch me, and you're not worthy of my trust." He mumbled his forceful grip on her wrist loosened as his body went slack.

"Your wounds need to be tended to! Blood loss and infection is a high risk, and with your wounds…" Her delicate voice was barely a whisper as her gaze roamed across his body, inspecting his marred body in worry. "I do not want something to happen to you! No one deserves the physical torment you must be going through. Let me help…"

She was a soft-spoken person, gentle and wanting to help everyone, such an easy thing to corrupt. "I do not need it." He grunted in anger and pain, he could feel the effects his mission had on his body and the exhaustion was absorbing him, forcing his body to become paralyzed. "Your effort is useless."

He could feel himself become heavy with sleep, it was refreshing. It felt like he was being absorbed into the bulky mattress. The smell of oldness and the filth of the place did not bother him anymore, and he could not help but ponder about the strange woman in front of him. She was innocent, helpful and kind.

He could not have chosen a more perfect target.

* * *

"_No need to worry… No, everything is alright."_

A meek voice echoed throughout the nebulous darkness. Various auras surged throughout the blinding darkness, before merging together gracefully forming the dreary tenebrosity. It was an astral atmosphere, the blinding specks of aura's flickered like stars as the darkness consumed everything in sight.

"_Just stay for a while longer at the Kurosaki's… Rukia, please!"_

The frail voice spoke again, softer and overly kind. The shadows of the darkness shifted violently as the specks of light began to flourish. It was an engrossing experience to witness as the light completely absorbed the darkness, forcing Byakuya to flex his fingers in anticipation. He sluggishly stirred his acute muscles.

"_There is just a situation going on and I need you to stay away from the apartment. I am certain Kurosaki-san would love to have you there longer!"_

The gentle lights turned uneven behind his closed eyes as he twisted himself away from the blinding auras. The dullness that consumed his body was slowly dissolving as he arduously opened his foggy eyes. A flashing light was meretricious as it shone through the dirty curtains, poorly concealing the light of day.

"_No, Rukia, everything is fine! No need to worry! I do not want you mixed up with this!"_

His fatigue immediately diminished when he acknowledged her tender voice echoing throughout the small dump. Was the girl an imbecile? Did she truly have a death wish? Did she think that he would hesitate to kill her if it was necessary?

"_Listen to what you're told, just for once! Trust me, Rukia. I am your older sister, I know best!"_

Byakuya quickly shifted away from the bed, scrambling away from the rotten rags that covered his body. When he quickly glanced towards his body, he froze… Now Byakuya was certain that she was a moron! He was concealed in bandages, neatly wrapped and the stench of disinfectant infiltrated the atmosphere as he stood calmly in the room…

_She touched him!_

"_Rukia stop it! Do as you are told! Sayōnara…"_

That little girl actually had the nerve to touch him! Byakuya was livid, that little girl actually dared to touch him without his permission! It was fucking unacceptable! Who did she think she was? He warned her, twice, and she still touched him… She was going to regret what she had done; he did not care if she tried to clean his wounds.

His grey-coloured orb like eyes rapidly roamed across the dingy room, his hand snaked towards his hip only to grab onto air. Byakuya almost grinned impishly at how brave this woman thought herself to be! He would force her into a tormenting death, filled with torture and cruelty… Was she such a moron that she truly thought that he would allow her to escape from what she had done? She reaped his weapons from him!

His body moved before he could command it. He was beyond comprehending what his mind was ordering his body to accomplish, truthfully he did not care. She could not hold him accountable for his actions, she brought it upon herself. That was why he never chose _women _targets, they were easy and always thought they were innocent with their actions.

Byakuya slipped smoothly and noiselessly though the room, slowly haunting towards the idiotic young _woman_. He could easily distinguish her physique when he twisted around the corner; a sly smirk formed at his thin lips. Byakuya quickly seized her, making the young girl shriek in shock as he twisted her body, quickly curling his hand around her neck. The phone slowly fell to the floor.

"I told you not to touch me…" He growled lowly, glaring as the girl trashed around nervously. Her hands quickly fled towards the hand constricting around her throat as she desperately tried to kick him. He lifted her higher, bringing his face closer as he whispered. "Do you honestly think that I would not squeeze the life out of you right here?"

He _adored _how her amethyst-coloured eyes widened in realization, clawing violently at his hand but he refused to let her breathe. It was a luxury she did not deserve; she took his weapons and could have easily maimed him. He would not allow such a thing to happen again… "Where are my weapons, idiot girl?"

Byakuya loosened his grip on her throat, making her choke out a sob as tears cascaded across her inflamed cheeks. He brutally threw her against the floor, forcing her head to hit against the dirty floor as she coughed viciously. She sucked in as much air as she could before he shifted her onto her back, firmly placing his body over hers as he grasped onto her wrists, securing them above her head.

"I'll only ask once more, little girl, where did you put my weapons?" He murmured across her face, his glare never ceased as he stared at the frightened girl. Byakuya abruptly shifted his whole weight onto the tiny girl, crushing her into the floor as his breath ruffled against her ear. "Do not make me choke you again…"

"I am extremely so-!" He grabbed onto her cheek bluntly, forcing her to gaze into his bitter eyes as he moved himself closer and whispered dangerously. "That is not what I asked of you…" Byakuya sluggishly roamed his nose across her face, smelling her fear as he enjoyed the soft sobs that she tried to hide.

Her body trembled vigorously against his as she desperately tried to tug her wrists free. His grip on her wrists only tightened at her futile attempts for freedom. "Stop struggling!" Byakuya growled, seething at her disobedience. His face twisted in fury. He quickly placed his face against her earlobe, his lips gently caressing her ear.

"Do you ever obey?" Byakuya harshly tugged at her ear, painfully biting the earlobe making her shriek in distress as she fiercely tried to escape his robust grip. "It… It's in the bathroom…" She stuttered, her crying got louder as his clutch loosened. "I was trying to clean it for you… You were already dirty and hurt, I… I just wanted to do you a favour…"

"A useless sentiment…" He growled, hastily pushing himself away from the trembling body. Byakuya gracefully stood; refusing to meet the frightened gaze of the young girl as he strode towards what he thought was the bathroom. She had hopefully learned her place because now he had to wash his mouth out…

"Do not disobey me again."

* * *

"Your tea…" Her tender voice echoed throughout the tiny apartment, forcing him to gaze upon her tenebrous, beautiful glass like eyes. The teacup shook violently in her quivering hands as she tried to gracefully place the small cup before his judging eyes. He could hear her harsh swallowing as she clumsily settled the cup in front of him.

The young girl eagerly shifted away from him, forcing him to frown… It was an unknown emotion, and he instantly loathed it. She was not the most beautiful, but gazing at her frightened face she deserved to be able to smile freely. It was a shame, and he suddenly got the urge to try and make her smile. What a pathetic notion!

She took a seat on the icy floor as the flicker of lights shone across her head, trying to keep a distance from him. The girl bowed her head, knowing it would be improper to gaze upon him. "I must apologize…" She mumbled, almost incoherently. Byakuya took the cup, harmoniously sipping at the tea. "Hisoka-sama…"

Byakuya elegantly lifted an eyebrow at the name. That was interesting, why on earth would she call him such a degrading name? "Why would you call me that?" He murmured peacefully, slowly trying to analyse her movement, but she refused to move or look at him. It made him angry, but that was another foolish concept.

"Well… I do not know your name…" She whispered, slowly lifting her head to look at him but she still refused to gaze upon his eyes. "I just thought that I should probably call you by a name, but if you find it insulting… I could call you by something else?" She muttered, slowly lifting her arm towards her head. "I know you would never give me your real name."

"You are correct…"

She beamed dazzlingly at him as she shied her gaze away modestly. Byakuya smirked playfully at her humble gesture, she truly was as innocent as she seemed. "Alright… I'll just call you Hisoka-sama." He wanted to disagree with her, because it was a horrendous name but he could allow it for a while. "Yukimura Hisana…"

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, clearly puzzled at what the woman said. The girl giggled brazenly at his confused visage. His frown deepened as he gazed at her giggling face as she desperately tried to hide her fits of giggles behind her hand. "My name, silly…" She murmured through a few giggles. "I am Yukimura Hisana. You won't give me your name, but at least I can give you mine…"

"Names hold power…" His rich sonorous voice echoed throughout the tiny room as he glanced at her before placing the cup onto the ground. It was disgusting, but he had no other option. "It was idiotic for you to give your name to me." Byakuya glanced back to her smiling face, amusement written all over it.

Hisana frowned, gently lowering her hands and twiddling with her fingers as she glanced away from him. "You might be right, but you already have a lot of power over me. A name would mean nothing to you." She whispered, slowly lifting her gaze but refused to stare into his eyes. "My name would mean nothing."

Byakuya smiled comically, but did not reply. It would be futile, because she was once again correct. It was an elegant name, it did not fit the dirty girl that sat in front of him, but it was a beautiful name. Hisana sighed as she shifted her weight onto her hands and pushed herself clumsily into a standing position.

"Can I take a look at your wounds?" She asked as she moved closer towards him, gently situating herself next to him on the ghastly couch. "The bandages probably need changing and I do not want your wounds to get infected… If I am allowed?" Hisana twiddled with her fingers nervously as she stared away from him.

Byakuya grimaced as he peered at her. It was a bad idea, he loathed when strangers touched him… It was unnecessary. He unnoticeably shifted his body, the tormenting pain rippled throughout his body but he refused to show his discomfort. She was right… He had to acknowledge the truth.

He was no medic, but he knew when he needed medical attention and if he had to be completely honest… The wounds he acquired during his last mission were severe and it was probably for the best if he allowed her to rewrap his wounds. He sighed softly, slowly running a hand through his long tresses. "I see no reason why not?"

She smiled beautifully, it made him queasy… Hisana moved closer towards him, gently caressing his arm, her touch was hesitant and it made him sigh silently. Her enchanting eyes flickered with doubt as she pushed against his arm. "I need you to lie down and take off your shirt, if you will… Hisoka-sama…"

Byakuya enjoyed the way she addressed him… _Master_…

"I'll be right with you… I need to get bandages, ointment and disinfectant and Hisoka-sama can get more comfortable." Byakuya frowned deeply as he stared at the young girl. The couch was revolting and odious and he loathed the thought that his bare back would touch such a repugnant thing, but he complied.

Hisana smiled awkwardly as she lifted her body away from the uncomfortable couch and moved towards the bathroom, quickly vanishing behind the corner. Byakuya sighed, slowly lowering his gaze towards his lap as he shifted his body against the couch. He hastily hauled his shirt off of his body, neatly folding it before placing it besides his legs.

Byakuya slowly tried to relax… It was a futile attempt; a stranger was going to touch him on a bulky couch. Truthfully, she did not seem to want to poison him. She was too reluctant and scared, but he already overpowered her. Byakuya did not have to worry, she was the perfect hostage; helpful and caring.

She would make a good wife…

* * *

"Are you an assassin?" Her soft voice murmured her physique slowly sinking into the cushions of the couch. Hisana knew asking such a thing while sitting next to Hisoka-sama was a fatal action. She twiddled with her fingers again; it was a terrible habit but something she could not stop when she was nervous. "It is just… Your weapons and your wounds…"

Hisana silently peered at the handsome and robust man that sat beside her. He was terrifying and could easily overthrow and kill her, but a notably bewitching specimen. When she gazed upon him, it made her mindless and doubtful. She knew she was nothing more than a hostage that would never change…

She was an idiot.

Hisana was deathly afraid of him, but he was so secretive and powerful. It was something she never experienced before in a man and it was seductive. What she was doing was incongruous of her, being a victim, and trying desperately to aid him with his wounds and to make him uncomfortable in her tiny and repulsive apartment.

She was not oblivious. Hisana saw how he scrutinized her small apartment, and she knew he was disgusted by how she survived. If she could have afforded to move her and her baby sister to a better neighbourhood, she would… She was also disgusted by the dingy place, but it was better than living on the streets again.

The silence was deafening… Hisoka-sama could not just ignore her, could he? It would be tremendously rude for someone as noble as him. He was wellborn, it was palpable. His long raven-coloured hair gleamed lusciously and his piercing grey-coloured eyes blazed with pride. The atmosphere and actions he carried around were aristocratic.

"I cannot answer that." His voice was bitter, but held a melodious quality to his sonorous vocalization. She could clearly see his icy eyes glaring at her. It made her quiver in anticipation… It was another foreign emotion he forged within her and it made her lust to feel his hands on her, inflicting pain on her…

"You cannot or will not?" Hisana asked, calmly swallowing the dread that was rapidly developing in her stomach. She peered at him through her long lashes, before she turned her head to face him with a manipulating frown. "I know nothing of you, not even your name and yet, you know so much about me…"

"Do not lie."

Hisana giggled her eyes bright with laughter as she ogled at his face. "But, Hisoka-sama, why would I lie?" She sluggishly shifted closer towards his physique, her soft giggles calmly diminished as she placed a hand on top of his bandaged arm, her fingers lazily caressing his concealed wound. "I have no reason to lie…"

Her face was flushed in embarrassment. She was too modest to try and capture the enticing man's attention. Hisana had travelled too far into the unknown, and it was agonizing. His gaze never faltered as he stared at her, probably waiting for her to abandon his personal space. Hisana wordlessly obeyed the orders that his visage screeched at her.

"Are you a masochist?" Byakuya brutally grabbed onto her hand, tugging her body closer towards his. "Do you want me to hurt you?" His lips moved gently as his face progressed towards her ear, whispering. "Do you like it when I hurt you?" He bit harshly onto her ear as his grip on her tightened.

"I do not know…" She gasped out…

Hisana murmured his false name in a breath. Byakuya quickly tugged her face towards his. His lips thawed against hers, viciously ravaging her lips as he pushed his eager tongue into her awaiting mouth. Hisana wanted to giggle in blithe, his lips were perfect and firm, something she has never experienced before.

She desperately moved her lips against his as she tried to tug him closer. Hisana pressed her body firmly against his as she hiked her legs around his waist. This was the unknown, and it fascinated her…

Byakuya's grip tightened, bruising her wrists as he forced her hands against the couch. He ruthlessly shoved his pelvis against hers, forcing Hisana to moan in pain. His hands loosened around her wrists, hastily and seductively roamed down her arms towards her throat before his fingers curled around her throat, gently suffocating her. Hisana groaned in pleasure…

"_Do not lie…"_

* * *

Her tiny physique scuffled across the kitchen, trying be to extremely quiet. Her frail hands quickly grabbed onto a bowl and the milk bottle, hastily placing it onto the counter as she tugged at a box of cereal. She rapidly poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, grabbing onto a spoon and hurriedly moved towards the empty couch.

She instantly made herself comfortable, recklessly eating her food as she stared at the unusually closed door. It was noteworthy; her Ane never closed her door… It was abnormal and made her worry, but her sister was probably old enough to do what she wanted. Her sister was probably old enough to lie to her…

Rukia sighed as she silently placed the bowl on the ground, her gaze never wavering from the closed door. Her older sister was hiding something. Hisana never raised her voice to Rukia; she adored and loved Rukia too much. Rukia instantly knew that something was amiss and ensured that she would only give Hisana the previous night.

A soft sigh escaped from the young girl as she leaned into her hand, waiting. It was still early in the morning and her sister should have already started her morning routine… Nothing made sense. Everything was amiss. The rooms were still neatly dirty, except for the small cup that sat beside her bowl.

Her gaze roamed across the rooms, slowly analysing everything. She peered towards the closed door again; her smile grew as the doorknob lazily twisted. The door noiselessly opened, slowly exposing an almost nude man. A fiery blush sheltered Rukia's face as she peered at the man. Her body shot up from the couch, her finger pointing rudely towards the strange man.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Anata ga himeiwoageru baai, watashi wa anata no nodo o kirudeshou – If you scream, I'll cut your throat.

Sawaranaide – Do not touch me.

Sayōnara – Goodbye

Hisoka – Secretive, Reserved

Yukimura – Snowy Village

Ane – Older Sister

**A/N:**

**Ages**

**Byakuya – 23**

**Hisana – 21**

**Rukia - 10 **

I know Byakuya has some mood swings! Oh, and this one is going to be a two-shot story!

This should've been out weeks ago, but since I got stuck with two days trying to fix my computer and fix the infinite boot loop that it made, after trying everything my three years of an IT degree gave me, nothing worked and I had not reinstall.

It did not help much that I needed to pack and that got in my way.

Oh, and for you fans that read Castigation and Hajimari, someone else is also going to die… Not just Hisana.

**I do take requests in this one-shot story**. I'll tell you the few stories there will already be: Doctor/Nurse, Arabian Nights, Japan's Two Top Famous Singers, Movie Star/Waitress, Teacher/Student, Lawyer/Rape Victim, Doctor/Patient and if you want to see something else, let me know and I'll add it to the list!

_Five Reviews__ get me going!_

**~Dragenruler**

**P.S: **If you like my writing and ByaHisa, please go read Castigation and Hajimari.


	2. Higaisha II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**ANTHOLOGY**

**Higaisha – Victim**

**Part II**

**II**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

The pulchritudinous glaze of daylight shone blazingly throughout the squalid rooms. White-coloured clouds frolicked against the sky; the enchanting tableau could barely be witness through sealed curtains. The tender light trembled as the discordant clamour echoed through the room as a train hastened past, the room quavered.

"Have you done it yet?" The train immediately retreated further to its destination, abandoning the dishevelled edifice. The heavy bellow of footfalls thwacked throughout the small apartment as a young girl scrambled across the wooden floors, hastily bolting towards the bathroom. Her petite hands instantly clouted against the door, her voice teasing. "How hard can it be?"

"I am being thorough!" Her flimsy voice fluttered through the closed door, forcing the young girl to simper in merriment. A boisterous laugh escaped the girl as she twisted away from the closed door, folding her arms against her chest as she glanced towards the door. "Stop laughing at me…! It is not funny and I am finished…"

"Well I was not the one who slept with a stranger…" She teased; her smile grew as the bathroom door sluggishly opened. The young girl eagerly shook her head; her dark-coloured tresses drooped across her face as she gawked at her sister. "Soshite…?" She swallowed heavily, her hands fisting against her skirt.

"Rukia…" Hisana mumbled, smiling meekly as she peered towards her hands. "You are too young to understand, but stuff happens and there are consequences that you do not always think about." She lazily lifted her hands, focusing onto them. "It is just some boring adult stuff that you do not need to worry about yet…"

"I know what sex is…"

She gasped slowly, gently shaking her head as her gaze migrated towards her sister. A scowl adorned her features as she swallowed warily. "Rukia, do not speak so crudely! I know that you know what sex is, you're not a child anymore, but at least have some manners." A sigh escaped from her as she quickly twisted her body, slowly roaming towards the sooty kitchen, hastily tossing the sticks into the trash.

"You already gave me that speech… I honestly do not want to hear it again, but that is not the point." Rukia whined, eagerly nodding as she frowned, peering towards Hisana. "So, am I going to be an aunt or not?"

Hisana sighed softly, gently shaking her head as her physique swiftly shifted back towards Rukia, her gaze refusing to leave the plastic bag filled with trash. "All the tests were positive, but it could only be a false positive. I'll go to the free clinic tomorrow, do a blood test and then… I don't know, we barely have any money and I just lost my job because of budget-cuts. I am already taking money from your collage fund, we cannot afford a baby."

"And the father…?" Rukia murmured, recklessly flinging her body onto the couch as she stared at Hisana. Her frown intensified when Hisana's face contorted with shock, her eyes flickered with distress. "I know that the father is Kuchiki Byakuya. It became obvious since I also saw him and you stare at his picture in various newspapers and magazines."

Another sigh escaped from her mouth as she gently settled herself next to Rukia, smiling softly. "If only it was that simple. I barely knew the man for a day and a man of such nobility would not remember someone unworthy like me. Life just does not work like it…" She barely uttered, delicately wiping at her forehead.

"It makes no sense!" Rukia instantly twisted her body towards Hisana, glaring violently. "Life does not work like that! That is just something you probably say to yourself not to feel like a slut. Life is confusing and horrible, but it is shaped by decisions. Blaming life is useless, you slept with him and now you're pregnant, deal with it."

"Rukia, stop this right-."

"No, I understand better than you might think!" Hisana grimaced; hastily concealing her mouth as her other hand quickly sheltered her tearing eyes as she shook her head. "You slept with a man you barely knew and now you're having his child. It was your decision and your fault, and now there is going to be a baby around here soon, so you might just call the father now."

"Stop right there!" Her hand swiftly roamed into her dark locks, sluggishly revealing her eyes as her fingers instantly curled into her tresses. She rapidly stood, turning away from her sister. "Do you truthfully think that I do not know that everything that happened was a mistake? I have been scolding myself since it happened, I am humiliated with what I had done that is why I refuse to go see that man! You know nothing, so don't try to think that you do."

"Hisana…" She whispered, sighing as she stared at Hisana. Her figure slowly disappeared as she reluctantly trudged towards her room, her head bowing low. "I am the adult here and I am living with the mistakes that I made. I do not need my baby sister retelling me of them, because I relive them every day."

"You barely know anything when it comes to my life."

* * *

"Kyō wa. Kuchiki Byakuya no ofisu. Watashi wa dono yō ni anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai?" A harsh baritone-like voice echoed throughout the telephone. Hisana swallowed thickly as her gaze travelled towards the bustling streets. Various elegantly-dressed people ambled across the pavements, swiftly rushing towards their destination.

It was facetiously adequate. Each person a slave to their own lives, slowly their daily rituals become an echo of repetition, most do not experience it as a hindrance. Everything seemed normal to them; they were indifferent to their surroundings. Their lives were methodical, while her life was crumbling away from normal.

"Moshi-Moshi?" She rapidly twisted away from the scrambling people as they left to live their lives. It was sickening, but she sluggishly swallowed the nauseating feeling as she desperately clutched onto the phone, scowling as she hastily nodded. Her small gasp echoed throughout her mind when she realised he could not see her.

"Gomen'nasai…" She barely murmuring as she desperately forced herself not to release a tormenting sob. "I… I would like to make an appointment with Kuchiki Byakuya; are there any openings within this week?" She asked meekly, her tiny body trembled violently as her hand curled tightly against her head, tugging at her ebony-coloured locks.

"No." The man replied calmly, forcing her hand to retreat towards her stomach. "The earliest opening I can give you is within four months. I can put you at the fourth of June, at twelve? Is that alright?" Her scowl worsened at his words, she shook her head as she ogled at the tottering snow.

"Four months? Are you certain that here is no earlier opening? I need to speak with him, it is really urgent. Can't you make an exception? It is urgent." She rambled; she could not wait four months to tell _him_ something this important. Hisana was timid and submissive; she could not wait that long because she would have to force herself not to see him.

"Kuchiki-san is an extremely busy man. You would be lucky to have an appointment with him in four months. You can choose, you can see him within four months or six months. Your choice, and make it fast. I have other calls to answer and you're wasting my time." What a rude man, Hisana thought sadly, compassion was not a sin.

She sluggishly sighed, gently caressing her fluttering stomach. The nausea returned, she really was suffering with the pregnancy, being workless made it only worse. There was an instant clamour of static and rustling from the phone was scarcely noticeable, but the harsh bellowing sounds of a man quickly interrupted the silence.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I apologize for my assistant's rudeness. How may I help you?" His voice was just as elegant and angelic as she remembered, she quickly realised the confidence in his tone. It was disheartening and made her swallow dejectedly. She truly was a coward, trying desperately to mumble any coherent sound.

His voice was daunting; it made her shiver in distress as the small phone riotously shook against her ear. She forced her mouth to open, slowly mumbling incoherently as she tightly grasped onto the thin jacket she wore, swallowing the vomit. "Kuchiki-sama, I do not know if you remember me, Yukimura Hisana?"

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you, it is really urgent." Hisana sighed, gently releasing her grip on the jacket before she began caressing her slightly swollen stomach. "Do you have time to meet me today or sometime during the week? It is just something that I thought that you should know, I am desperate."

"What do you want? I will not repeat myself again?" He asked harshly, the calming sound of the door closing vibrated through the phone. Hisana peered over her back at the various people gazed awkwardly towards her as they passed. It was probably unusual to witness someone on the phone, but at that moment she could not care for their wandering stares.

It was not something that she wanted to inform him on the phone, in public. It took her two months to gain the courage to notify him on their child, and proclaiming something of such importance over the phone was inappropriate. She was not comfortable speaking with him, it was frightening and exciting. It brought undesirable emotions.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a tormenting silence that enveloped her, destructively prickling at her already shattering heart. Hisana knew it was a mistake, informing him about their child. He was a wellborn man, an aristocrat that should not even be able to gaze upon her. She could not comprehend why someone of his status in Japan would actually associate himself with _her_.

Truthfully, she did not expect him to be a father to _her_ child; it would engender the essence of derision and ignominy from their noble lineage. A child conceived extraneous from marriage, a child without a complete loving family and it would be a disgrace for his family. She would raise the child alone, the father needed to know.

"That does not make it my child…" It was the truth, saying something did not always mean that is was authentic. The child could be anyone's, but it was not. She understood she did sleep with him without knowing his true name. His hands were everywhere that night; caressing, grasping and choking. The astonishing feeling of him abusing her body, it was wondrous.

She swallowed dejectedly, promptly twisting around before she hastily wandered back towards her apartment. Her body quivered from the coldness. A soft sigh escaped from her, they barely had any warm clothes or money… She desperately needed money. "You're the only man I've had… an intimate… relation with."

Hisana abruptly ended the call, her crunching footfalls echoed throughout her surroundings as she rambled towards her grimy dump of an apartment. A tender blush concealed her exposed skin; it was not as horrible as in her thoughts. It was the honest action, and at least he knew…

He was the father.

* * *

Her tiny physique hastily traipsed across the kitchen, not considering that the raucous clobber of the murky cupboards echoed throughout the empty apartment as she desperately searched for the assurance of food. A brusque growl left her stomach as she rapidly ambled towards the tiny fridge, hoping that she might be able to find some food.

A soft sighed escaped from her as she perilously searched through the fridge, barely finding anything edible. She was extremely solicitous about their circumstances… Her life was austere, they were penurious and she had no idea how she'd support three people. They hardly had any more left and Hisana refused to seize more money from the fund she saved for Rukia.

There were not many nursing position open in Karakura Town, and most positions she applied for got rejected. She knew the reasons, they never replied, but it was because within a few months she'd be sent on maternity leave and not be able to work. Suing her previous boss was not an option, the amount for the lawyer was more than she could afford.

Hisana quickly slammed the door of the fridge, dangerously wanting to kick something. She did not have money for a doctor. The free clinic and the Kurosaki clinic could only help her with some medications, at twenty weeks she had never seen her child. She was halfway through the pregnancy and she still had no plan for when the baby was born.

With her little free time between stressing and listening to Rukia's attitude, she went to inspect the various prices of new-born clothes and a crib, a bassinet was too expensive. Bottles were too extravagant for her to buy and she prohibited herself to search further after she noticed how costly a breast-pump was.

The thought of how limited her child's toys would be, mostly because she would need to use the few toys from her childhood. It made her heart nearly split with the knowledge that most of her old toys weren't suitable for a new-born. It was heinous; her child who deserved everything was going to get nothing.

Her gaze rapidly shifted towards her budging tummy, she was not enormous (food was very scarce) but it was obvious that she was pregnant. It was numbingly cold, but most of her clothes did not fit her anymore. Her gaze slowly migrated towards the black sweatpants and a strained shirt. The cost of maternity clothes was another luxury that she could not afford.

She sighed softly, subdued knocks echoed throughout the empty and sooty apartment. Hisana scowled, they seldom had visitors. Ichigo came with Rukia a few times, but they preferred his house over this murky dump. It did not make sense, who would come to visit her? She did not have any friends; raising Rukia received most of her attention.

She had no life.

Her hand instantly travelled towards her stomach, gently caressing various twirls. Hisana sluggishly wobbled towards the door as a few knocks resonated throughout the tiny apartment again. She sighed softly, calmingly opening the door, smiling as she silently prayed that it was not the landlord requesting cash.

"Can I help-…?" Her smile instantly dropped, slowly folding her arms across her chest, proclaiming her swelling stomach. It could not be possible, she must be hallucinating! Her eyes grew wide with distress as her gaze roamed across the tall physique in suspicion. She honestly could not comprehend why he would be at her door.

A man of his nobility could not actually want to be seen entering a dirty residence. He seemed as angelic as she remembered, more beautiful than the pictures on newspapers could have made him appear. His hair was still that elegant ebony-coloured hair, loosely tied into a ponytail. The black suit that he wore made him more captivating.

She swallowed wearily, a replica of the man quickly invaded her mind; his nude body eagerly punishing her for her misbehaving… Choking, hurting, cutting and spanking… An embarrassing blush adorned her features as she hastily shifted her gaze away from the man, frowning as she twisted her arm around her growing stomach.

"Good to know that you were not lying…" His graceful voice articulated, letting his robust body stretch when he settled his hand against the door, an enticing smirk played on his features. "But you were rather rude on the phone. You tell me that you're pregnant with my child then hang up on me? Maybe I should teach you some manners."

"Gomen'nasai…" She mumbled, rapidly bowing as she slowly opened the door further, allowing him entrance. Byakuya strutted into her tiny apartment, scowling as he analysed the room. "The place is still as dirty as I remembered. I hope you don't think that you can raise a baby in such an environment." He quickly peered towards her as she gently closed the door, whispering. "How far along are you?"

"I am about twenty weeks." She whispered, slowly twisting her body towards the man, frowning heavily as she hesitantly wandered closer towards him. "I apologize again for being rude, but it was unexpected and I thought that you should know about the child. I did not think that you'd leave Kyoto to come and see me."

"Just because you say it is my child does not mean that it is mine. You understand that?" He pronounced slowly, letting his words consume her thoughts. Byakuya was not going to fall for some trick because some girl wanted money. "The date does add, but I also get many calls from some girls proclaiming they are carrying my child. What makes you different?"

"Firstly, I do not want your money…" She murmured, retreating from his tall body that could easily overpower her. "Secondly, I can raise this baby alone without your help. I just thought the right thing would be to inform you about the pregnancy, since it is your child… Like I said, you're the only man I had an intimate relation with. You honestly do not need to believe me."

"I know that I was your first." He smirked impishly, calmly sauntering towards the kitchen, scrutinizing her tiny physique forcing his grin to grow. "But that does not mean that I was your last. The chances are high that you are not lying and it is my child, which is something that I cannot ignore. A paternity test will be done when the child is born?"

"Are you going to take him from me when he is born?" Hisana barely whispered both hands quickly roamed towards her swelling stomach, delicately caressing as she frighteningly stared at Byakuya as he unhurriedly opened one of the cupboards, frowning at the emptiness. "I won't allow you to take this baby from me."

He chuckled, closing the cupboard only to open another one, it was void. "I will not take a child away from its mother. I am not a horrible man…" Frowning, he quickly determined that the other two cupboards would also be empty, he moved to the fridge. "I will not allow the disgrace of an heir being born out of wedlock. We'll get married; I do not want a bastard child."

"Then I'll divorce you as soon as the baby is born."

"You're too attracted to me to do so and you will sign a prenuptial agreement. I will not allow you to take my earnings…" Byakuya hastily scanned the contents in the fridge; he instantly closed the door before lifting his body, gazing angrily at her. "Where is your food or tea? There is nothing in this house; you're a nurse if I remember?"

Hisana shook her head, scowling as she remembered the humiliation of losing her work. "I lost my work about two months ago. Budget-cuts, they could not afford to keep me and since the pregnancy I can't get hired. It's been hard, I think me and Rukia will be kicked out of the apartment in a few days…"

"So you have nothing?" Hisana hesitantly nodded, refusing to meet his gaze as he migrated closer towards her. "That is why you are wearing clothes that are too small? You have no food, no clothes that fit you and mostly freezing my child? Have you ever been to a doctor, do you know the gender or do you even know anything about its health and yours?"

Hisana shyly shook her head, blushing in embarrassment at his questions; she knew nothing besides the fact that she was pregnant. The child was not born yet and she was already a horrible mother. A sigh escaped from Byakuya as he cornered her against the wall, caging her as he swiftly grabbed onto her cheek, desperately wanting to slap her.

"How can you be so reckless?" He mumbled, gently stoking her blushing cheeks with his open mouth. His blazing breath ruffled against her face, slowly roaming towards her ear. "It makes me want to hurt you for being irresponsible… You like me hurting you." Byakuya firmly bit onto her earlobe, the blood infiltrated his senses immediately.

"My sister will be here soon… I barely know you…" Hisana moaned, curling her arms around his muscular body as his nibbling swiftly wondered towards her jaw, powerfully biting at her skin. Byakuya eagerly tugged into his pocket, hauling a pocketknife out before forcing the knife against her shoulder, cutting at the skin.

"Good, she'll help my assistant pack some of your essential belongings while we get married." He kissed against her skin as the knife rapidly slid against her bleeding skin. Byakuya desperately shifted his kisses towards her bleeding shoulder, eagerly sucking at her wound as the knife travelled towards her collarbone, forcing a raucous moan from her.

* * *

_Uproar of arguments has been emerging from the noble Kuchiki Family with the news of the marriage of the famous Kuchiki Byakuya to an ignoble woman. The family is devastated by the secret marriage, having Kuchiki Byakuya disgrace his family in such a way._

_One of the family members released the information that they have been married for a few months, only revealing their scandalous marriage because of a pregnancy. The Kuchiki Family proclaim this is a shameful and atrocious action made by Kuchiki Byakuya, who they suspect was desperate for companionship, for it could be the only reason why someone of his superiority would marry such a worthless person._

_It is speculated that the marriage will not last a year, mostly because of their different social positions. The abnormality of such a situation is not a shock to just the Kuchiki Family, but all of Japan. This woman was unknown to all of Kuchiki Byakuya's friends or family; she just appeared in his life as his pregnant wife._

_Documents have been pulled, which is proof that their marriage happened four months prior to the situation now. Kuchiki Byakuya confirmed that his wife is 20 weeks pregnant, which is evidence that the new heir was conceived a week before the marriage or a week after. _

_The gossip of Japan has been echoing throughout the neighbourhoods, speculating on who this new wife of Kuchiki Byakuya is. Information on this woman has been kept from the public and media, nobody outside of the family knows any knowledge about her previous life before becoming a Kuchiki._

_A picture of the woman has also been kept from us, but we caught glimpses of her younger sister as she entered a prestigious academy in Kyoto. It was revealed that the two sisters resemble each other almost identically. Kuchiki Byakuya still has not released any information about his new wife, refusing to speak with the public or media…_

_(To read the full article, turn to page 5)_

* * *

The gloomy shade of the night quickly encompassed the large room, creating a lustrous aglow that enveloped the room. It was a murky night. The sultriness of the sweltering night rapidly swept across her trembling body, slowly overheating her. The howling of the wind enhanced as the darkness surged against the starry sky, but the calidity did not diminished.

Her tiny physique slowly shifted around the large chair, gently rocking herself as she closed her eyes, sighing. She could easily visualize their surroundings. The elegance of the house she lived in and the artistry of the landscape as the famous river that travelled through the edifice slowly lulling her further into sleep. It was alluring…

His traditional Japanese mansion must have been thousands of years old, an heirloom that notified most of the importance of the Kuchiki's. It was clear that the house was modernized throughout the centuries, but the roof still sloped down while the floors were still created from wood. The mansion was a two levelled-house.

The house was concealed by various trees and flowery bushes, a driveway curled towards the dwelling, cherry blossoms trees settled alongside the path obscuring the house from prying eyes. The fence was composed with bricks, iron spikes emerged from the bricks as they curled together. It was an alluring and enchanting place.

Another sigh escaped from her as she hastily shifted her body again, desperately trying to get comfortable. Her hand tenderly roamed across her body, caressing gently as she situated her palm against her immense stomach. She sluggishly opened her eyes, yawning as she lazily lifted herself from the chair.

Hisana smiled softly, haltingly peering towards the window. The aesthetic curtains were drawn, sheltering the window from her view. It was a useless gesture; her husband still would not be around. Truthfully, he was never around. He was always too busy with work or his assassination jobs, not caring about his child.

She could not blame him… Byakuya was extremely incredulous about her and the child. They feigned a loving and adorning couple to the public, allowing the media to devour their love for each other, but it was just a performance. Hisana was never as thankful to someone, because she would be able to nurture her son… Her son would never want for something because he would already have it.

Her gaze eagerly scrutinized her surroundings, proud at the work she did on the room. She painted the walls with little help from Rukia or Byakuya, situated the furniture in the room and bought various baby items, alone. Help would have been appreciated, but Hisana refused to ask anyone, she was already enough of a burden.

The silver-and-blue-coloured crib was settled in the middle of the large room (the bassinet was in her room); two beautifully designed windows oversaw the crib. Her gaze sluggishly travelled towards two dark-wooden drawers that were placed underneath the windows, allowing the hauntingly alluring glimmer of the night to flicker into the room.

A changing table for the baby was settled close to the crib, filled with various diapers and cloths. The walls were adorned with children's paintings and delicate ornaments, plush-toys were littered across the room and in the crib. Various bottles were placed above the drawers, wool and silken blankets were situated besides the two breasts-pumps. Rattles and pacifiers were hidden in the drawers.

The play-mat, Learning Rings, bouncers, strollers and various other items were packed away. The mobile above the crib quickly bolted with life as she pressed a button. A tender giggle escaped from her before she groaned in pain, her swollen and aching feet were tormenting. Hisana was very uncomfortable in her body.

Pregnancy was not a horrible experience, but she was experiencing everything _alone_. It felt like her back was breaking, but there was no one to give her a massage. Her feet were aching and she nearly wanted to tear them from her body, but she was left to do everything alone… Planning a baby room alone was agonizing and gruelling.

Hisana sighed softly; she was almost two weeks overdue. She was bewildered; it seemed that she might be pregnant forever and she would most likely be raising her son alone. Kuchiki Isamu Katsuro, a name Byakuya chose for his son. He was never there for her during the pregnancy, yet he chose the name.

All he wanted was sex. A graceful blush adorned her features as her gaze roamed across her satin pyjamas. It stretched tightly against her swelled stomach, it was cosy. Hisana smiled softly as she slowly ambled around the room, lazily analysing the furniture. She felt more cherished and protected in her unborn-child's room than her empty bed that her husband never used.

"What are you doing in here…?" His aristocratic and luxurious voice echoed throughout the room, slowly shocking and soothing her. He had an extremely enchanting voice that calmed her; even angry or sarcastic his voice was beautiful. Soft footfalls infiltrated the room as he slowly strutted into the room. "I have never been in here, it is lovely… Who did you hire?"

"No one…" She murmured, crossing her arms around her tummy before she lazily twisted her tiny physique away from the room and towards her husband, frowning. "I did everything… I painted the walls, hung the curtains, moved the furniture, and bought everything you can see and can't see… It is nice…"

Her eyes widened, desperately searching for her husband in the darkness but failed to find him. She sighed softly, she abhorred when her husband teased her by disappearing into the night. His assassination clothes concealed him and he adored it, but it annoyed her endlessly. Byakuya always seemed impeccable, even painted with blood.

"You are not allowed to do such tedious work, are you stupid? You should have asked for help, not just decided to do everything alone." Two robust hands quickly tugged at her waist, rapidly twisting her body. His visage was bewitching and pulchritudinous; grey-coloured-orb-like eyes gawked at her, scowling deeply.

It was her fault again… Her gaze hastily roamed across his physique, his black ensemble stretched firmly against his body, evincing his hefty sinews. His long tresses cascaded over his shoulders, tickling her. He was seductive, but she wanted a relationship and he despised her and remembering that fact was tormenting.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to create this all alone?" She whispered, frowning as she stared at his enchanting face. "I would have loved some help, but everyone was too busy to help me! I wanted to do it with _you_, the father, but you do not even want to be around me!" Her hands instantly shifted towards her stomach, calmingly caressing. She had been having a soft ache in her stomach for hours, it was an unknown feeling, it was not painful just uncomfortable.

"Do not dare raise your voice at me, young girl!" His grip on her waist tightened as he hauled her closed towards him, forcing her against the crib. "If it was not for me, this room would be empty and you could still be desperately trying to survive with nothing! You should have sued the hospital for firing you and runaway, because if you runaway now… You'd have nothing, not even your own child or sister!"

He violently jerked at her lock, shoving her head into a bow. His breath drifted across her tearing eyes as he murmured penurious about her. "Byakuya-sama stop!" He vigorously tugged at her tresses again, his other hand instantly travelled towards her neck, allowing blood to stream across her neck. "Please stop! Byakuya-sama, please…"

"Why should I?" His hand instantly retreated from her hair, clutching firmly on her chin, easily drawing blood. Byakuya sighed, lazily licking at her bleeding cheek as he yanked her body closer, urging his tight between her legs. He brutally kissed towards her mouth, before he immediately jerked his physique away, allowing her to fall against the crib. "Did you just urinate on me?"

Hisana rapidly shook her head; realization flickered in her eyes as she ogled at her tummy. A gentle whine escaped from her as a blush adorned her features. "No… It was not urination, but something else…" She mumbled incoherently, slowly settling her palm against her forehead. "We need to redress and pack a bag. You need wake Rukia and take me to the hospital…" She inhaled mutely, tenderly smiling. "The amniotic fluid was just released… I am going into labour."

* * *

"He is beautiful, Hisana."

"I know…" She barely whispered; bliss and exhaustion beamed on her radiating face. Everything seemed perfect; it made her want to cry… A soft whimper echoed throughout the white-coloured room, before the tiny new-born began to wail. Hisana smiled sadly, gently caressing Isamu's patch of ebony-coloured hair before sluggishly roaming across his face to his little ears.

"Hush… Don't cry, I'm here." Her hand gently cradled and supported his neck, calmingly swaying him before she tenderly kissed his small forehead. Truthfully, words could not describe the contentment she felt when he yawned, his arm wildly swinging around. "He is so tiny… I wish mother was still around. If read many books but I have no idea what to do to with him…"

The young girl giggled besides her, lazily lifting her hand before she reached towards her nephews head, delicately stroking. Her gaze eagerly shifted towards Hisana, simpering gleefully at her visage. Her dark ebony-coloured locks were pulled back tightly into a ponytail, a shimmer of sweat coated her forehead. "I believe fourteen-hours of labour might do that…"

Rukia swore that she would never have children. Her elder sister could barely walk straight, she required twenty _stiches_… and then she had to birth the placenta. It was extremely gruesome but the result must've been worth the pain, Rukia thought gleefully, but she was still not having children.

She had to assist Hisana to dress, because Byakuya vanished when they arrived at the hospital. Rukia noiselessly sighed as she stared at her sister, frowning gloomily before her gaze sluggishly shifted towards her cooing nephew. He truly was beautiful… Isamu resembled his father more than she knew her sister wanted.

"Rukia…?" Hisana articulated doubtfully, scowling as she ogled at her son. Her hand instantly grazed the wound on her cheek, haltingly bowing her head as she wiped at her sweaty forehead. "Do you know where Byakuya-sama is? He still has not shown his face…" She sighed, smiling when Isamu wiggled in her arms.

Rukia leisurely shook her head, her eyes widening as she ogled at Hisana. "No, I have not seen him yet, but bribed some nurses… They will immediately inform us if he is spotted." She said cheerfully, pride flickered in her eyes as she shuffled back into her chair. "I do not understand, why would he suddenly leave when his child is being born?"

"Rukia stop this-."

"Hey, what is that on your cheek? Did you cut yourself or something Hisana?" Her voice echoed throughout the room, waking the new-born. A loud shriek hastily infiltrated their surroundings, but Rukia refused to stop. "And your neck? Hisana what did you do…?" She paused, her eyes slightly widening in realization. "Was it brother…? He did it to-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rukia!" Hisana urgently pressed the tiny infant closer towards her, slowly lifting Isamu towards her shoulder, shushing as she glared at Rukia. "See what you did!" She whispered curtly, scowling as she peered towards Isamu. "It took me hours to get him to sleep since his birth and within a few minutes you wake him!"

"Rukia, leave at once. Go buy your sister something to drink; I am certain that she is thirsty." The deep and elegant voice forced both sisters to freeze; the bellowing of the shrieking baby was the only sound. Hisana refused to say anything, allowing her sister to haltingly glance towards her before she stood, hastily strutted past her brother.

Byakuya shifted awkwardly, a hand instantly enclosed around his long tresses as he sauntered towards her bed. He sighed softly, frowning when she refused to gaze at him with those violaceous-coloured eyes. A tender smile barely reached his visage when Hisana delicately lowered their wailing son to his view.

His son resembled Byakuya during his infant times. His thin onyx-coloured tresses curled against his tiny head as his face crunched-up from his cries, his small hands curling into fists as he pressed it against his head. His body was sheltered from the cold with a blanket and a sleep-suit, his hospital bracelet enclosed around his foot and wrist.

The bed shifted slightly with his weight as he calmingly settled himself next to her. "You did a good job. May I hold my son?" He asked, eagerly curling his fingers around his son's tiny hands, playing as the tiny baby wails diminished. His gaze sluggishly roamed across his son's tiny physique towards Hisana, his other palm twisted around Isamu's head, supporting his frail neck.

"No." She answered firmly, yanking his hand away from _her_ son. "I find it funny that he is suddenly now your son. The paternity test probably proved what I told you, but you are kind of late. He was not your son during my pregnancy, but a whore's son." She whispered, desperately trying to calm herself. "And how would you know how I did with the birth… You weren't there."

Another sigh escaped from him as he easily relaxed against the bed, the cushion instantly squished against his back. "Those are valid points…" He murmured, shifting his warmth closer towards her. "But he is still my child, so it does not matter what you do… He is mine, you can leave, and you just need to understand that he stays with me. I will not allow my son to be surrounded by filth and strangers."

"How am I a stranger?" She gasped, breathing heavily as she ogled his calm figure in shock. Hisana instantly raised her hand away from her son, desperately wanting to hit him. "I am his mother! Is it because you believe we know nothing about each other? If you believe such incorrect things, then I certainly know more about you than you know about me!"

"You know nothing about me…"

Hisana smiled morosely as she shifted her gaze towards her yawning son, refusing to look at her husband. "You're extremely loyal, you have never broken a promise that I've known about. You strongly believe in law and order… You know and understand you're limits." A beautiful blush adorned her features. "You feel that if someone in of your standard does not follow the rules, no one else will. All law-breakers must be punished… You protect those important to you."

She swallowed thickly, peering towards her husbands emotionless features. "You adore Sakura trees, your face demeanour changes and it is beautiful. You always seem to go for night-time walks, and at times I wonder why you don't invite me. Spicy food is your favourite, but only traditional Japanese food and bananas." Hisana giggled, losing herself in her memories. "You absolutely loathe sweets. You hide your sadistic side underneath that apathetic attitude… There are many more, physical, emotional, musical, weaponry and mannerisms…"

"You're observant. That is an excellent quality to have, but there seem to be many things you also do not know…" Byakuya sluggishly shook his head, letting his dark-coloured locks shift from the movement. Her body quavered beside him, forcing a scowl to form on his elegantly sculpted features.

"Can I hold my son, Hisana?" He asked again, delicately removing his silken white-coloured scarf, a family legacy and eagerly wrapped it around her neck. A yawn left her as she gawked at him; exhaustion flickered in her eyes, her head lazily lolled to the side. "You are tired, you should sleep… Let me take care of Isamu."

"You're very kind to me now… Why?" She mumbled incoherently, her weary gaze slowly roamed towards her son. Her caressing fingers loosened as she hesitantly carried Isamu into Byakuya's arms, frowning as she yanked the pillow closer towards her head. "You know I wanted you with me while giving birth, you make me calm but you're never there for me…"

"Shut up and sleep…" Byakuya murmured against her skin, gently kissing the wound on her cheek. He shook his head; she was still awake after almost two days without sleep. What a crazy woman. "Isamu, you have a weird mother. I really adore her, but I love to tease her. I can't believe that she thinks she created your nursery!"

"You stole her brain while inside Isamu; she erased me from almost everything…"

* * *

Soshite – And…?

Kyō wa. Kuchiki Byakuya no ofisu. Watashi wa dono yō ni anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai? – Good afternoon. Office of Kuchiki Byakuya. How may I help you?

Moshi-Moshi – Hello?

Gomen'nasai – I am sorry.

Isamu – Warrior, Courageous

Katsuro – Victorious Son

**A\N: **I apologize, this would've been out sooner but then I landed in the hospital for a few days and had to get radiation and then exams hit, everything went in a blur. The heart medication makes me a little foggy, so I hope this is good and that it is not so confusing!

**Confused:** Alright, yeah, Byakuya likes to dominate and inflicting pain and Hisana likes to be in pain for pleasure like in the previous chapter, but here she becomes pregnant and everything I wrote happened but I made Hisana seem to be in this dream-like state (which makes her believe she dreamed almost everything between them) most of her pregnancy (with pregnancy brain)… It happens; my Aunt can't even remember almost anything from her pregnancy.

Byakuya was still there for some parts of her pregnancy, not all, but yeah, being uncertain about her… The ending is confusing and different from what I planned.

I can't say that I am totally happy with the ending, and might write another piece to add with Byakuya's assassination jobs…

**To my Faithfull reviewers:**

Rose Attack, Bleachfanfiction, Snikee, Indigo-Cascadian and Hyuuga-Hime.

I apologize for not replying to your reviews personally, my health got in the way. But you reviewers, the people who favourite'd and alerted, you make me smile and proud to be a writer.

_Please review_, they make me smile.

_**R&R!**_

~**Dragenruler**


	3. Yangu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**ANTHOLOGY**

**Yangu - Young**

**III**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

It was a sensational morning. Multifarious illusions swirled in various forms, enriching Kyoto so early in the morning. The dawn always seemed to be the most enticing feature of day, the semblance ferociously oscillated at sunrise. The mornings always were cloudless during the winter; the various colours would delicately dissolve as the sun rose.

It was consoling, being able to witness such artistry. If he was only able to halt and venerate the exquisite scenery, it would perhaps allow him the fortune to analyse his wretched life. Those moments when he scrambled across town, desperately hurrying to his sessions. He understood jujutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, judo and the musical instruments, and everything else he was forced to know, was taught to him for knowledge.

No… He was forced to understand because of his aristocratic status, but he could not allow himself to ponder on such depressing thoughts. A ghostly sigh escaped from him as he swiftly bolted across the streets. He was alone, the streets still abandoned so early in the mornings. Everything seemed forlorn and bleak; it always made him feel deserted.

He prohibited those thoughts, eagerly discarding them. Those thoughts always returned… He desperately wanted to halt his harsh steps, take a break and allow himself the ability to think, but he was already late for his Kendo practice. Truthfully, he did not mean to oversleep, recently he was just so exhausted.

His grandfather had been pressuring him with Universities… He got accepted into the most prestige Universities of Japan and a few in South Africa, America and China, but Byakuya wanted to be able to choose his own future. Byakuya was not allowed to be a child during his childhood, nor a teenager but he wanted to choose the adult he'd become one day.

A soft sigh escaped from him, he was depressed and the inviting thoughts of suicide seemed to surround him lately. He wanted to live a life which would make him happy… His grandfather loved him, but would not understand and his family would be disgraced with the knowledge that the Kuchiki heir wanted to commit suicide.

He was so miserable he wanted to howl in despair. It was something that he would not allow himself to do, the shame that would be brought upon his highborn family. The burden the Kuchiki name provided was implacable and tyrannical, and made him wish to be born into an average family.

It would have been easier… To be recognized as a piece of an ordinary lineage. At times it seemed ideal, to be the son of a lowly company worker or teacher or a waitress! They would most likely toil against poverty and live in a dishevelled and a tiny dwelling, it would be a struggling life but at least, and then, he could be who he wanted…

He loathed the idea of studying business management and economics, he excelled in it but Byakuya found it extremely boring. Literature, it was so intriguing, to maybe become a famous writer one day or to just be able to publish something… His grandfather would not comprehend why he hated business; he was the heir and would assume the head position in the Kuchiki business.

Byakuya could not truly speak to his grandfather, terrified to shame the family's honour. He was extremely thankful to his family, he lived in luxury while most struggled to survive and he never wanted for physical objects. He was not happy… A soft sigh escaped from him as he quickly twisted around a corner.

His raucous footfalls recklessly echoed throughout the empty streets as he hurriedly scrambled towards his lesson, desperately hoping that he would not be too late. The strife he and his grandfather were going to have about dilatory etiquette. His mornings usually started at three, then after three sessions he would rush to school, only to have his afternoons booked with more activities.

He wanted to be lazy for once… Byakuya sluggishly closed his eyes, sighing as he grudgingly ambled. Another gentle sigh escaped from him, he savoured running to his classes. His grandfather despised the idea of Byakuya _walking_ to his classes; someone of such nobility should not prance around Japan. Apparently, it was sickening.

"Sumimasen!" The voice was soundless; Byakuya did not care about the stranger. It was meaningless. He hastened his pace, ignoring his cramping legs. A muted groan escaped from him as his physique wrenched against something tiny and delicate. He instantly knew how fragile the object was as it tangled against his.

Sharp edges of limbs propelled against his ribs, forcing a raucous cough. A stinging twinge enveloped his body as it brutally collided against the firm concrete; the frail and tiny physique swiftly drooped on top of his. Another groan escaped from him, his head violently thrashed against the cement. Byakuya sluggishly shook his head, his vision blurred as he squinted at the young girl.

"Look at where you're going!" He bellowed, rapidly blinking as he glared at the girl. A scowl adorned his features as he peered at her, eagerly grasping onto her wrists. "What type of moron are you? Get out of the road when you see someone rushing towards you." His glare intensified, only allowing his temper to worsen.

"Gomen'nasai…" Her delicate voice mumbled as she peered towards him, forcing his scowl to transform into a gentle frown. She had enticing eyes; violaceous-marble-like-orbs flickered fearfully as they glanced across him. A violent quiver rattled throughout her body, sluggishly lifting her physique away from him.

Her bony fingers hastily curled against her skirt, desperately tugging it further down her slender legs. Byakuya growled softly, jerking himself upwards as he ogled at the tiny girl. "Well, I believe you owe me an apology." She sat paralyzed on the ground, her fingers twirling against her skirt as she hesitantly glanced at Byakuya.

Her dark-ebony-coloured hair daintily swirled against her uniform, elegantly trimmed underneath her shoulders. The tresses cascaded around her amiable face, a frown adorned her features as she nudged herself into a standing position, her head bowed. "But I already apologized… What more can I say?"

His gaze swiftly scrutinized her figure. She was tiny, petite with thin-curved eyebrows and bulgy lips. A dark lock slumped against her nose, delicately fraying as it unravelled. She was not exceptionally pulchritudinous, but she seemed feeble, angelic. A sigh escaped from him, the black clothes she wore was the academy's uniform.

"You're in my school?" Byakuya seemed bewildered at the softness in his voice; his instant curiosity overwhelmed him as he ogled at her awkward posture. At school, Byakuya liked to keep to himself, but he could never overlook someone such as her. He was quite excellent at recalling facial features. "It's is too early to be going to school."

A tender blush graced her cheeks as she swiftly twisted her body towards him, delicately smiling as she raised her eyebrows. "Watashi wa atarasī gakuseidesu… I just moved here and I was scheduled to meet the principle at the school, but got lost instead." She mumbled, peering towards Byakuya as she giggled at her stupidity.

Byakuya remained silent as he swiftly analysed her physique, his facial features became impassive. It was August, middle of the school year and she transferred to the snotty academy. He sighed, slowly glanced across the empty streets. It was the honest thing to do and he was already incredibly late for his lesson. "Follow me, I'll escort you."

* * *

"Hey! New girl…!" He articulated, elegantly sauntering towards the girl. His gentle footfalls slowly echoed throughout the abandoned school as he approached her, frowning. Byakuya understood that he was extremely impudent around the girl, but he rarely got to act in such an uncouth way.

An impish smile swiftly adorned his features as she slowly twisted towards him; confusion flickered in her gaze as she ogled at his advancing physique. She truly was quite lovely. Byakuya could not comprehend the mild attraction he felt when he glanced at her the past few weeks; he could not allow it to continue.

His pace quickly increased as he ambled towards her, immediately halting his steps when she stood before him. "I did not get your name a few weeks ago and I realised it was extremely rude of me." His smile intensified as he stared at her blushing features, she was very easy to embarrass, and maybe they could become friends.

"Yamada Hisana…" She muttered a lovely simper adorned her features as her gaze calmingly peeked towards his relaxed figure. "And you are Kuchiki Byakuya, the esteem heir to the Kuchiki clan. Also a senior, soon to graduate but I believe that the question should be why are you talking to someone like me, a lowly tenth-grader."

"It seems that you know more about me then I do about you… Is that not unfair?" Byakuya swiftly settled against the wall, analysing the young girl. His grin flourished as a tremble rattled through her body, she looked extremely delicate with the French-plait. "It's been a few weeks since your first day here and I have not seen you with any friends."

Byakuya sluggishly lifted his hand, gently entwining his nimble fingers into his dark tresses. His grandfather preferred his hair tied securely into a ponytail, his dark-coloured locks were not allowed to hang in front of his eyes. It was not proper, but he usually tugged a few tresses loose when he left for school.

"Well, it is impossible to say no to such an offering of friendship." Hisana delicately bowed her head, before she shifted herself away from the wall. Her eyes flickered with mirth as she peered towards him, lazily shuffled her slippers on her feet as she moved closer towards Byakuya. "Besides, I believe that you need a friend more than I do…"

* * *

A frail sigh escaped from her as she slowly shifted across the bed, desperately trying to become comfortable. Her gaze languidly scrutinized the small room, inspecting her physical possessions. Truthfully, she did not have many things, mostly because her parents could barely afford anything these past few days but she would never complain.

She quickly analysed her surroundings again, the room was not as big as the one she had in Osaka but she appreciated the trifling bedroom. Everything seemed to fit perfectly in the room, the few pictures Rukia had painted and drawn for her were easily displayed across the walls and the rug curled beneath her toes.

It was her ideal room. A simple desk concealed by her books and scattering papers, a deformed lamp was situated against the papers, illuminating the room with a tender glow. An antique drawer settled against the wall across from her tiny bed. It was not much; she sheltered her mementos underneath her bed, safely hidden in a box.

Another sigh escaped from her as she slowly trailed a hand through her wet tresses, caressing. Kuchiki Byakuya… A blush adorned her features as it rapidly travelled towards her neck and across her shoulders; the reddish-colour quickly overlaid her arms. They became quite great friends since they met a month ago.

Hisana swallowed grimly, they scarcely held conversations about him or his family. The situation that overwhelmed Byakuya was oppressive and disheartening, but she would never articulate what she perceived. A sad smile quickly formed on her lips at the thought. Byakuya was depressed, it was obvious, but his temper disguised his emotions.

He never spoke about it, but she noticed. Words would be useless. Suicide was straightforward, effortless and devastating and Byakuya could commit suicide efficiently. She was very attentive, observing various hidden behaviour was extremely enthralling when you barely had any friends. Byakuya was even more enticing.

Someone of such eminence could effortlessly acquire anything they wanted. Byakuya implied ignorance about his vast amount of wealth and prestige. He never allowed him the temptation to obtain what he wanted, it was charming, but it must have been tormenting. Hisana could not conceive a lifetime were she was not allowed a childhood.

She could not comprehend what Byakuya must experience. Byakuya was forced by his grandfather to accomplish the impossible. His grades were excellent and yet, his day usually began at three in the morning and ended extremely late at night. Hisana did not understand how Byakuya could function with such a tenacious schedule.

"It makes no sense…" She whispered ghostly as her gaze roamed across the room once more, smiling dolefully. Byakuya was not allowed much, he barely had any friends. He did not have time for them. Hisana would always attend his lesson along with him, but only as an observer. She really did not like the idea of him being so lonely.

Her chest tightened, her heart harshly thrashed against her head as various undesirable aurora's coiled in her stomach. Byakuya was a handsome man, still developing but it was noticeable that he would age into an enthralling man. His face was elegantly sculpted and his athletic body… He trained with weights wrapped around his body.

He seemed like perfection at first glance, but nothing was perfect with him. His temper was horrendous; he was hot-headed and got provoked by everything. It was adorable, when that specific scowl overshadowed his features, his eyes narrowed as he glared and his forehead would lightly furrow. Even anger suited him.

The various spurs of depression Byakuya had made her worry. He seldom allowed his sorrow to be witnessed by others, but Hisana knew when those moments happened. It was rare that she could identify them, it only made her concern thrive. Byakuya was extremely miserable, and it bothered her that no one seemed to notice…

A soft sigh escaped from her as she slowly shifted across the bed, swiftly jerking her towel tighter against her body. She truly _liked_ Byakuya, and at times she desperately wanted kiss him, but his happiness was more important. Her hand sluggishly trailed across her wet hair, slowly entwining against her fingers.

A subdued shrieked left her as a continuity of thwacks echoed throughout the room. Her hand instantly lifted, sheltering her mouth as she hastily glanced towards the door. Hisana eagerly tugged her tiny physique from the bed as soft footfalls ambled towards her room. "Hisana, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No dad! Everything is fine!" She unconsciously replied as she peeked towards her window, frowning. Her heart overwhelmingly thrashed against her chest, the pounding increased as a few thumps echoed throughout the room again. "Dad no need to worry! Everything is fine. I just tripped and fell."

"Okay… Goodnight, Hisana." Hisana automatically smiled at the retreating footfalls, languidly shuffled towards her desk, slowly reaching for the drawn curtains. She swallowed tediously as a quiver quickly rattled through her tiny body. Hisana promptly tugged at the shroud, exposing the window, obscure darkness quickly enclosed her vision.

This was most likely the part where she would die because of her stupidity. Hisana swallowed dejectedly, desperately trying to analyse through the tenebrous night. The glass of the window only made the night seem more nebulous, another screech escaped from her as she immediately scuttled away from the window.

She gently placed her trembling hand against her frantic heart, scowling as her eyes widened as she ogled at the moving shadow. "Byakuya-sama?" Hisana mumbled thoughtlessly, slowly shifting her tiny physique closer towards the window again. "What are you doing here, Byakuya-sama? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Hisana, open the window and let me come in!" His elegant voice was barely detectable through the glass. Hisana sighed, clutching onto the towel that concealed her body before she sluggishly reached towards the window, hastily hauling it open. His movement was graceful and quick as he easily climbed through her window and into her room. He was very aristocratic.

Byakuya lazily sauntered across her room, grinning before he twisted his physique back towards her. Hisana instantly shut the window and curtains, sluggishly peering towards Byakuya as she locked her arms across her chest. "I like your room, you know. Every time I am in here, it feels so homey." A delicate blush graced her features; his hair was loose and cascaded over his shoulders.

"Thank you…" Hisana murmured he seemed more beautiful when his hair was not firmly tied. She swiftly scrambled towards Byakuya as he slowly settled onto the bed, relaxing against the quilt as he gazed at her moving figure. "Byakuya-sama…" She haltingly situated herself next to Byakuya, smiling sadly. "Did something happen?"

He sighed wearily, glancing towards Hisana before he sprawled his body across the bed. "There was an argument, and I left. I just don't understand? I'm not happy, I just want to leave and never return! I hate that place and my grandfather… Why can't I be happy as well? I know that I am going to be the head of the clan, but can't I do what makes me happy?"

"At times I wish I was dead…" Byakuya mumbled, sighed softly as he grasped Hisana's wrist, yanking her further onto the bed. His arm slowly curled around her waist, allowing her to awkwardly lounge next to him. "Or maybe if my parents were not dead… You know, the only reason why we're still friends is because my grandfather does not know about you. I think he deliberately keeps me extremely busy… I just want to act like a normal teenager."

"Well…" Hisana whispered, twisting closer towards his warmth. A tender blush spread across her neck as the towel stretched uncomfortably against her skin before it yanked loose. It was the first time that Byakuya actually articulated pieces of the problem. A tiny smile adorned her features as she peered towards his enticing grey-coloured eyes,

"If you want to be more of an eighteen-year-old, you already snuck out and snuck into a girl's room…" Hisana giggled, haltingly lifting herself allowing the towel to slump further down her upper body. Her blush intensified as his gaze lazily roamed towards her nude chest, his facial features impassive as he stared at her chest. "There is always another irresponsible thing you can do…"

* * *

"Byakuya-sama… What other lessons do you have left for the afternoon?" Her delicate voice slowly echoed throughout the bustling streets, alerting a few onlookers to glance towards them. It was quite an assiduous day, people of various statuses surrounded them and it made her anxious. She never liked prying eyes ogling at her.

A gentle sigh resonated besides her, forcing her gaze to swiftly roam away from the various moving figures towards Byakuya. His angelic eyes lazily focused onto the sky, ignoring her. A tender frown graced her features; he had been accidently ignoring her recently. It was not much of a problem; she preferred him being reserved and not releasing his temper.

Her gaze calmly migrated across his elegantly sculpted face, these past few months he seemed more peaceful. "Byakuya-sama… Is everything alright?" Hisana desperately wanted to know what he could be pondering about. "It is about graduation being within two months away? Byakuya what is going on, you're making me worry."

"No… I'm fine. Sorry…"

His elegant eyes instantly shifted towards her, a small smile played on his lips as he curled his arm tighter around her, yanking her closer towards him. Byakuya swiftly shuffled, slightly bowing as he kissed her red-tinted cheek. An annoyed sound left her, she could already sense the wandering eyes that gawked at them… "You know I don't like that in public."

"Hisana… I did not expect you to be such a prude." An impish grin adorned his features as he peered towards a blushing Hisana. His hand lazily wandered across her back, gently caressing as it eagerly reached her buttocks, squeezing. "After all we have done these past few months I would think that you would not be so shy…"

A soft shriek escaped from her, her hands instantly grasped onto Byakuya's traveling fingers as she tugged them towards her back. "People are watching us, Byakuya-sama… You know I do not like people staring at me." She swallowed wearily, hastily glancing around their public surroundings. "You're quite famous; I don't want you to get in trouble with your grandfather."

"Fine…" Byakuya sighed dejectedly, tenderly massaging her sides as he gentle tugged her closer towards him. "Spoil my fun, but you owe." He eagerly kissed her again. "Now, to answer your question; I do not have any classes for the rest of the day. I called my tutors, told them some bullshit and now, I am spending my day with you."

* * *

A frail giggle escaped her; her slender fingers delicately caressed his bare skin as it lazily migrated towards his neck, cravingly enclosing around his neck. She hastily tugged him closer, slightly slanting her neck further as another giggle left her. "Byakuya-sama…" She sighed, her arms curled around his neck, entwining her fingers along his dark tresses.

He murmured incoherently as he pushed her closer, allowing another moan to emit from her. Another sigh escaped from Hisana as his long nimble fingers grazed her thighs, leisurely lifting her skirt towards her hips. His touch was delicate and made her moan in temptation. Hisana haltingly shifted across his lap.

A low groan spewed from him as she pressed against him, his tongue lazily fondled against her pale skin. His lips delicately stoked against her jaw, nibbling at the skin as his kisses slowly migrated towards her collarbone. Another moan spilled from her as he gentle sucked at her skin, his hands eagerly slipped underneath her panties, tenderly caressing as he thrust her firmly against him.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana moaned, swallowing heavily as he continued thrusting against her. Her breaths came out in shallow pants as his hands sluggishly tugged at her underwear, her hand quickly uncurled from his hair as she placed it against her mouth, desperately trying to swallow a groan as he moved against her.

"We can't do this on the floor…" She murmured against his ear, eagerly kissing him as his robust hangs swiftly abandoned her underwear and twisted against her head, forcing her mouth against his lips. Her delicate touch quickly caressed his bare chest as her frail fingers calmly shifted across his abdomen, vigorously squeezing her legs against his thighs.

A dark groan immediately escaped from him as he shoved her harshly off of him. He forced his eyes close as he firmly clutched against his leg, scowling before slowly opening his eyes, glaring at Hisana. "Don't you ever do that again…! You understand me?" He growled, tenderly caressing against the black fabric of his pants.

"Byakuya-sama…?" Hisana whispered her eyes wide in distress and concern. She clumsily shifted herself back onto her knees as she haltingly crawled towards Byakuya, reaching towards him with a trembling hand. "Something is wrong, I knew it! You never complained before and now, what is wrong… What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Then what was that?" She alarmingly asked frowning as she gently settled her palm against his chest. "What is wrong with your leg? I know your temper, so Byakuya-sama… What did you do?" Her voice recklessly resonated throughout the room, immediately tugging at his pants. "Take it off, right now."

Byakuya easily grasped onto her wrist, scowling as he shoved her again. "Would you stop this!" She whispered swallowing tediously as she tightly clutched onto her black skirt. Her other hand carelessly concealed her eyes, desperately trying to stifle her tears. "Fine, if you're going to act like this. Get out of my house."

"You want to see? Alright, I'll show you." Byakuya mumbled his glare intensified as he stared at her. His facial features seemed impassive as he instantly yanked her hands away from her body, forcing her to watch as he lifted his hips and hauled his pants down. He immediately settled back onto the ground, sluggishly shifting himself further away from her.

A boisterous gasp spilled from her as she gawked at his muscular legs. It made no sense. A dark-purple-coloured speckled blemish enclosed around a massive blood-flecked wound with various deep lacerations. It was gruesome and Hisana instantly reached towards his leg, rapidly shaking her head. "Byakuya…" She breathed, sniffing harshly. "You did this to yourself, didn't you? Why would you do this? How stupid are you? You need to see a doctor; this needs stitches and could be infected! Why?"

"Because it made me forget! Because why can't I be happy for once in my life? Why can't I do stuff that I like or do something this stupid because I can?" Byakuya snarled, shoving her quivering hands away from him before he tugged his pants back towards his hips.

Hisana scowled as she stared at Byakuya, swiftly wiping at her eyes before fiercely pushing and hitting him. "Why do you act like I'm the one who has wronged you? I have been nothing but persistent and submissive and loving to you! I gave you all I could so that you could act like a reckless teenager since I knew it was what _you_ wanted!"

"It is not my fault that you're still unhappy!" She sobbed, repeatedly striking his shoulder before harshly shoving him towards the ground. Her tears hastily cascaded down her cheeks, gently stumbling onto him. "Goodness, what more can I give you to _try_ and make you happy since everything I have is not enough!"

A few incoherent words emitted from her as she desperately tried to conceal her sobs, Hisana sluggishly lifted her hand again, ready to slap him again, only for him to apprehend her fingers. Byakuya sighed softly, delicately pulling her closer and into his embrace. It was not perfect, but it needed to do. "Elope with me…"

"Nani?"

"The idea has been bothering me since November, and…" He sighed again, allowing the silence to envelope the room. Byakuya cautiously wiped at her tears, lazily drying her cheeks before slowly kissing her. "I'm absconding after graduation… I secretly got accepted into a University in London, and I want you to come with me. Let's elope!"

"Byakuya…" Hisana mumbled, hastily shaking her head as she settled her hands against his shoulders, sceptically looking at him. "It won't be that easy… I'll need to be accepted for a green card. I'll be leaving my family behind, my parents and my sister. I'm still in school, my education and what about money?"

He smiled brightly at her, his face glowing in delight. "You've already been accepted for a green-card. My family name is very powerful, even in England. Money, I have been saving from my pocket-money for a while and we'll be able to live comfortably there. You do not need an education or if you really feel strongly about it, you can continue high school in London?"

"We can start our own family; nothing will stop us from being together or having children now if that is what you want." Byakuya instantly frowned when he didn't receive the reaction that he hoped for. "I know it is a lot to ask of you, Hisana. It's just; when I imagine my life in the future you're always in there with me. I have no reason to escape to London if you're not with me. I'll be just as unhappy as now…"

"Okay…" Hisana replied hesitantly, slowly bowing her head before she instantly lifted it again. A small smile adorned her features as she tugged him closer towards her, dubiously nodding. "I'll elope with you… You just need to promise me that you'll never hurt yourself again. If you can promise me that then I'll go anywhere with you."

"I promise…"

* * *

"Hisana, is everything alright?" Hisana continuously blinked before hastily shaking her head, smiling brightly as she ogled at the distraught face of her mother. Her eyes instantly widen as her smile intensified, desperately trying to act normal. "Are you certain Hisana? Is this because your boyfriend graduated and would be leaving for University?"

A boisterous shriek echoed throughout the house, a shadow quickly zoomed past Hisana before a pair of strong arms vigorously embraced her waist. "Rukia, stop it. Your sister will be late for school, and I thought you were sick?" Her mother's teasing voice quickly resonated throughout the kitchen, forcing the young girl to freeze.

"I am sick!" The young girl coughed, sluggishly concealing her mouth as she peered towards her older sister. She winked, only to fake a sneeze and another set of coughs. "I am very sick! Too sick for school!" A fit of giggles eagerly escaped the girl as Hisana hastily picked her up, tenderly kissing her forehead with a sad smile.

"I love you Rukia, but quickly, go climb into bed before Mom suspects something!" Hisana winked playfully at her sister, her smile intensified as Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. The young girl eagerly nodded her head, bouncing out of Hisana's arms and sped out the kitchen and up the stairs, towards her room faking more coughs.

"You know, Hisana, I know she is faking…" Her mother giggled, lazily shaking her head as she easily scrambled across the kitchen. "You used to do exactly the same. You two are very alike, but I do not believe someone spoiled you as much as you spoil her." The woman sighed softly, smiling. "But you should get to school, I don't want you to be late. I'll see you later."

Hisana stood for a moment, frowning as she stared at her mother. "Yeah…" She mumbled, slowly shaking her head as her grasp on her schoolbag tightened. "School…" Hisana seemed lost for a moment, desperately trying to conceal it with a smile. "I love you mom. When you speak with Dad, could you also let him know that I love him?"

"Sure… Now get to school."

Hisana smiled sadly, eagerly nodding before twisting her tiny physique and scuffled away from the kitchen and easily made her way out of the house. A delicate sigh escaped from her as she lazily trailed her hand through her hair. A graceful smile adorned her features as she stared at the waiting male in front of her house.

"I'm ready…" She murmured, delicately kissing him before shifting away from him. He quickly clutched onto her hand, entwining their fingers as he tugged her after him. "I brought a change of clothing with me to change into before we leave. You remembered the bag; otherwise we would be leaving with nothing…"

"Hisana hush. Don't worry. I did not forget."

* * *

Jujutsu – Art of Pliance

Kenjutsu – The art of the sword

Kendo – Way of the sword

Gomen'nasai – I'm sorry

Watashi wa atarasī gakuseidesu… - I am a new student.

Nani - What

**Byakuya – 18 years old**

**Hisana – 16 years old**

Also, since in Japan their school year begins in April and ends in March… I allowed Byakuya and Hisana to meat during July; a month afterwards they started dating and then eloped right after Byakuya graduated in March. Which also is very confusing to me since here (even in University, school year starts end of January and ends like the 31st November (depends on exams).

Japanese school is typically were elementary school is six years, middle school three and then high school is also three. To me, it makes no sense since when I was in school the years went: primary = 7 years and high school = 5 years.

**A/N: **I apologize for the previous chapter, mostly because a lot of my reviewers were confused. I actually intended for it to end very confusing… I do hope you enjoyed this, because I will most likely write another chapter to go with this one, only like six years into the future or something.

I know this does not seem angsty, but watch out for the next chapter (will not be the continuous chapter to this). **Warning/Hint:** Hisana _will be_ losing a limb and (still pondering on it) a baby and then there will also be a chapter were she ends up in jail for ten years.

I do not know what is with me and depressing stories lately.

**My faithful reviewers:**

Sunev.31, Bleachfanfiction, Indigo-Cascadian, Snikee, Girls In White Dresses, Skygate101192, Strawberrynikki and Princess1Saya!

I got **10** reviews! You reviewers made me SO happy! I truly hope to get another set of 10 reviews!

Thank you to everyone supporting this story. It means the world to me. Thank you.

_Please review_! Let me know what you thought.

_**R&R**_

**~Dragenruler**

**P.S.** **Girls In White Dresses**, I am glad to see that you have returned! I really missed you and **Snikee**, since I promised I'd review to your story but never did (Sorry). I just wanted to say, you should go read her ByaHisa stories! They're awesome and I saw the picture someone drew for her of ByaHisa, go look at it as well (it is amazing and makes me so jealous! I've always wanted someone to do that for me!) but she deserves it more than me. Her stories really are amazing!


	4. Jiko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**ANTHOLOGY**

**Jiko – Accident**

**Part 1**

**IV**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

Her eyes slightly widened as they nudged her tiny physique through the enormous iron gates, it curved elegantly into a hefty fence before consolidating into various bricks that overlapped across the immense landscape. The grass was amazingly green; she immediately wanted to tug off her shoes and roll across the tremendous lawn.

Various flowers and bushes littered the landscape, enhancing the stunning ground. Cherry blossom trees were scattered around; gently fluttered along the breeze as they escorted her across the vista. The harsh-clicking of her footfalls echoed throughout the atmosphere as they haltingly wandered across the pavement that elegantly trailed to the mansion.

The harmonious hymn of the fountain resonated throughout the landscape, calming her as they passed the colossal fountain. A soft sigh escaped from her as she gawked at the mansion, it was impossible to believe that such a place existed in Japan. Truthfully, it did not feel like Japan and made her wonder if she was still in Tokyo.

The mansion was modern and yet, still had an antique essence that surrounded the enticing building. It was comely and enormous, refined shrubs settled against the alluring walls. The mansion was covered in Victorian-style windows; the architecture was fascinating and sloped across the landscape, enlarging the house.

If the front was so spacious then she could not visualise how the back looked like. It was beautiful; words could not describe its magnificence. She gawked as they neared the colossal door, rows of elegantly twisting columns settled in front of the door. The lights beautifully illuminated the tan-coloured walls, enriching the plants that surrounded the door.

The bitterness of the night eagerly enclosed around the mansion, gleaming lights instantly flickered alive as the darkness intensified. It enriched the radiance that surrounded the mansion. Another sigh escaped from her as she folded her arms across her chest, desperately clutching onto the fabric of her jacket.

One of the guards that escorted her through the grounds tightly grasped onto her arm, instantly halting her movement as he whispered incoherently into his sleeve. She lowered her gaze, pondering on how many guards actually surrounded the property. The owners, the Kuchiki's, were of great prestige and obviously would need protection from enemies.

The grand door abruptly opened, frightening her as it revealed another man in a dark suit and tinted glasses. There was a blonde man besides him, also wearing a suit but wore elegant-white-coloured gloves. The blonde man smiled kindly as the other man quickly clutched onto her arm, jerking her into the mansion before nodding at the other two guards.

She hesitantly lifted her arm, wanting to wave goodbye but the doors instantly closed before her. "Follow me Takahashi-san, Kuchiki-sama is waiting." Hisana delicately smiled, her gaze instantly travelled across the marble-like room. Various vases and statues were placed around the room, enhancing the glass-like stairs.

Two enticing, grand stairways curled against the walls as it curved towards another floor, elegantly meeting at the top with a balcony. The room was extremely spacious; a tiny fountain was situated in the middle. It was marvellous. "Come with me, this man will help escort you." She was instantly yanked out of the room; her feet sluggishly collided against the floor as the man pulled her through various rooms.

Each new room was just as beautiful as the other, but she was unable to appreciate the enchanting features of the mansion. A soft sigh escaped from her as the man swiftly escorted her into a library, immediately halting his movements before he bowed and left her. Her smile faltered as her gaze roamed across the innumerable amount of books.

Hisana desperately wanted to move and analyse every book that surrounded her, but everything was neatly stacked in immense bookcases. This mansion was like an unending dream, a house that had too many rooms and decorations. It did not seem to her that such a place could be located in Japan. The amount of money it must have cost to build it was unimaginable.

"Hisana!" Her delicate smile brightened as she eagerly shifted, twisting her tiny physique towards the boisterous voice. She haltingly bowed, only to be yanked back upwards and into strong arms. "You know I loathe people treating me like that! So, don't do it!" Hisana hesitantly nodded, ogling at the beautiful woman dressed in an elegant golden gown.

Her long purple-coloured tresses were firmly pulled into a ponytail; a few strands gracefully enriched her golden-coloured eyes. Hisana smiled politely, the awkwardness of her normal cheap clothes instantly bothered her as she gentle pushed the older woman away from her. "Gomen'nasai… Yoruichi-san, your call seemed very urgent."

"Is this the girl? She seems extremely ordinary…" Hisana sluggishly blinked, instantly frowning as the aristocratic voice eagerly infiltrated the room. It seemed impassive, bored and made her want to giggle with amusement. Her gaze instantly migrated away from the enticing woman towards the enchanting voice as her hand instantly entwined in her dark locks.

Hisana swallowed wearily, she had seen various pictures of the man and read just as many articles about him, and he truly was handsome. His ebony-coloured hair was loose, elegantly cascaded across his shoulders, enriching his facial features as his grey-coloured eyes glowed with amusement as they slowly scrutinized her.

"And she'll agree to the arrangement? She obviously needs the money, but that does not mean that she'll agree." His voice easily invaded the atmosphere as he swiftly shifted, immediately leaving the room. "Speak with the young girl and let me know if a contract should be instated. I'll leave it to you then. Sayōnara."

Hisana immediately twisted her body back towards Yoruichi as the older woman sighed, slowly shaking her head as she whispered incoherently. "Little Byakuya needs to learn some manners! Now, Hisana, remember that large amount of money I gave you for your sister and if I remember clearly, you said you'd do anything to repay me…"

"Hai…" Hisana hesitantly replied frowning as the angelic woman grasped onto her hands, her gaze pleading. "I remember it saved Rukia's life. You're the reason why she is healthy now, and I'll do anything to repay you for that Yoruichi-san, but what can I do? I have no money to repay you or any valuable objects you'd want."

Yoruichi impishly smiled, harshly yanking Hisana closer as the pulled her across the library. "My marriage to the heir of the Kuchiki clan was political… Being stinking rich does not suit me and Byakuya is still a little kid and he honestly believes to be in love with me. Impossible, I know! That is where you can repay me, Hisana…"

"I don't understand, Yoruichi-san…"

"Little Byakuya wants children and I promised him that I'll find a young, attractive girl to give him one! He wants things that I cannot give him, babies are extremely annoying." She whispered, broadly smiling as she gazed at Hisana. "The rest was easy… You owe me for all the money; it did save your baby sister. You won't even have to keep the baby!"

"Yoruichi-san, I still do not understand… Why not just tell him you do not want children? Won't that be easier?" Hisana pondered loudly, eagerly releasing her dark tresses as she slowly moved away from Yoruichi. "Why lie and use me?"

"I am planning something… You're going to keep this secret, or else. I am running away, in a sense but I'll need Little Byakuya distracted. He wants a child; you will provide him with one and then allow all his focus to be on you. Seduce him, if he falls for you… You can live in luxury! So, Hisana, do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Shouldn't the demon spawn be with you?" His hair was firmly pulled into a ponytail; an unnoticeable blush adorned his features as his grey-coloured eyes haltingly scanned through the tiny room. A frown played on his lips as he awkwardly settled against the white wall, swiftly glancing towards the clock before his angelic gaze travelled back towards her.

A delicate giggle escaped from her as she desperately tried to relax against the chair, but it was impossible. She would not admit it to the man, but she also would have preferred the older woman than him. A soft sigh escaped from her as her gaze shifted away from the elegant man, avoiding the blanket that concealed her bottom or the fact that her legs were settled into the air, exposing her.

"I'm sorry…" She truly meant it… Her arm hastily twisted around her face, concealing her gaze from analysing the white room and its objects. She curled her toes as the room grew colder and she desperately wanted to cry in humiliation, it was dreadful! She should have just had sex with him… It would have been easier.

"Byakuya-sama does not have to be here…" She barely whispered, eagerly chewing at her bottom lip as she curled her toes again. A sigh emitted from her when his impassive gaze analysed her movement. She secretly wiped at her eyes, thankful that he could not witness her tears of embarrassment.

No, she could accomplish this. She promised Yoruichi-san that she would at least try, she owed the woman more than that, but it was still unpleasant. If this attempt failed, the second attempt she would simply visit the doctor alone. It was an awful idea, but nothing terrible could happen. She was going to give the man a child while Yoruichi-san abandoned her life.

The situation did not seem logical, the whole scheme seemed horribly planned, but nobody deserved to be miserable. "You're right. I do not have to be here, crying will only make it worse. I have not seen anything." He murmured, another set of giggles escaped from her as she could easily visualise the frown that adorned his features.

She eagerly nudged her arm away from her eyes, her frown intensified as she ogled at the nearing man. His footfalls gently echoed throughout the tiny room. She had to admit, he was going to be an adorable father. It was quite refreshing, experiencing the character of someone so noble. "That is a very mean thing to say about someone…"

"The truth hurts." His tone was impersonal; it only made her giggles louder. It was improper of her to laugh at such thing, but she found it ridiculously clever and true. Her smile immediately brightened her facial features as she shyly peered towards him. Pride instantly swelled through her at his barely visible smile.

"You should smile more…"

* * *

A languid groan swiftly escaped from her as she blissfully embraced the coldness of the extravagant tiled floors. It seemed like ecstasy against her skin. The bitterness that swiftly oozed into her skin was extremely calming, it appeased her raging thoughts. Rationalizing her behaviour only brought more infinite amounts of nausea and she silently cursed the sensation of vomiting.

The Kuchiki Mansion was grandiose and regal, but she could not comprehend why a bathroom needed to be so extravagant. It made the experience of morning sickness only worse… She already ruined an invaluable vase, and now, she was decimating an exquisite bathroom. Hisana should not be among the rich while pregnant…

Another groan erupted from her as she gradually shifted, lifting her hand. Her long bony fingers crudely entwined along her dark-coloured tresses as she carelessly yanked them from her forehead. This pregnancy was going to be companionless. She understood the scheme, but it was absurd to seduce a married man who firmly believed in the laws of society.

Uncontrollably vomiting was not sexy… Incoordination and clumsiness also was not provocative and she was not that pretty. It was undeniable that their marriage was nothing more than a political sham. Yoruichi-san was… She was Yoruichi-san; there were not many words to describe the eccentric woman.

Byakuya-sama was a caring man. He always seemed serene and apathetic towards most and he scarcely smiled, but Hisana knew he was deeply conflicted. It was his secure believe in law and order that created the man he was now. That was probably were his love for spicy food originated.

She sighed softly, languidly shaking her head as she haltingly reached towards the toilet. Yoruichi-san did not mislead her when she stated her disinterest in children. The woman immediately retreated from Hisana, too busy with lavish parties and planning her escape. She could not comprehend why Yoruichi-san would not want to be married to Byakuya-sama…

Byakuya-sama undoubtedly did not want to be married to Yoruichi-san, the marriage was something he never mentioned. Underneath the toughness of his persona, he was an amazing man. Hisana could clearly visualise him being a father, delicately cradling his child while embarrassingly clutching onto a packed diaper bag.

Her hands quickly enclosed around the white porcelain as she instantly dragged her tiny physique towards the toilet, the nausea intensified. She loathed the experience of vomiting… It was more horrible than the idiotic plan Yoruichi-san concocted. That woman could easily collect her belongings and leave, why manipulate Byakuya?

It went beyond teasing, and Hisana did not want to gamble with Byakuya-sama's emotions. Nobody deserved the humiliation of having their love toyed with. It was a heinous thing to accomplish, and yet, there she sat in his house doing the unthinkable but she was already pregnant.

"Hisana, are you alright?" A delicate smile eagerly replaced her frown, her whole facial features kindled in blithe as she lazily opened her eyes. His tone resonated with confusion, it was charming. A set of giggles swiftly escaped from her as she stared into his distraught gaze, the bewilderment on his face was not befitting of his expensive attire.

"Oh…" She lazily murmured; her smile eagerly brightened as she instantly shoved her tiny physique away from the toilet. Her body gently slumped against the floor again, giggling as the bitterness of the tiles rapidly enclosed around her figure. It was relaxing. "I'm alright, Byakuya-sama. At ten weeks of pregnancy, morning sickness is still quite common."

His footfalls swiftly echoed throughout the spacious bathroom, instantly halting before her gaze. Hisana hesitantly opened her mouth, but closed it as his robust physique immediately settled besides hers, gawkily lounging against the icy tiles. His gaze swiftly shifted from the elegantly carved ceiling towards her, his frown forcing her to giggle. "This is very uncomfortable."

Hisana unconsciously chewed on her lip as she ogled at the powerful man besides her, her gaze eagerly roamed across his impassive features. Her smile intensified as her hand unintentionally caressing her stomach. His gaze instantly roamed towards her hand, playfully smirking. "It's your clothes; you'd be more comfortable with fewer clothes."

"Why, Hisana, are you trying to get me to undress?"

* * *

It was mesmerizing. The gleaming lights illuminated through the calming water, reflecting an enchanting aurora against the walls. The illusion gracefully rippled as she shifted, the surging water tickling her tender skin. A soft sigh escaped from her, it was the obscurity of the night that enriched the frolicking auroras.

Her neck instantly curved backwards, gawking at the glimmering stars. It was enthralling, the elegance of the night. Darkness eagerly cloaked the landscape, establishing an essence of mystery while the mottled moon and shimmering stars provided limited light. The tender caress of the breeze against her skin, it was soothing.

She could easily detect the meek stifling of the various trees that surrounded the immense panorama. There were various assortments of flowers, shrubs and trees that littered the landscape, beautifully sculpted pathways curved across the grounds, leading towards a secret garden, the swimming pool and a greenhouse.

The calming hushing of the fountain only enhanced the soothing nature of the mansion. The grass was even greener there than at the front, but there was always workers maintaining the gardens during the day. She loved exploring the grounds, tending to the garden and greenhouse and then relax with her feet immerse in the swimming pool.

The marvellous sensation when the icy water eagerly enclosed around her moving feet always brought a smile to her face, stargazing just enriched the experience. Midnight was a perfect time to be outside. Everything was calm and resting, the heat of summer was reassuring after rearranging the garden.

A subdued laugh left her, her hand instantly sheltered her bulging tummy, faintly caressing. It was quite unmistakable; her prominent belly was clearly visible. She usually hid her pregnancy underneath large clothing, but nobody was there to witness her revealed flesh. The true owner of the pair of boxers she wore was unknown and her shirt securely wrapped against her stomach.

She did not bother with a robe, the heat was blazing and everyone was resting. Her leg wobbled out of the water as she lifted it, eagerly wiggling her toes as the water violently sloshed against her skin. She clumsily nudged closer towards the edge of the swimming pool, ogling at the furrowing water.

"Hisana?" A faint shriek escaped from her, her body automatically shifted as she screamed. Her hands quickly enclosed above her rapidly thrashing heart as she instantly slipped into the icy water. The coldness immediately engulfed her, overwhelming her tiny physique as her skinny limbs violently scourged through the water.

A penetrating sensation rapidly overwhelmed her, her eyes widened as she anxiously tried to shove her body ashore. The distant clamour of splashing water distracted her restless movement, increasing the scorching sensation in her throat. The throbbing in her head intensified as she gawked at the various bubbles that escaped from her mouth.

Muscular arms swiftly enclosed around her growing waist, yanking her above the sloshing water. Hisana instantly gulped heavy amounts of air into her physique, riotously coughing as water cascaded from her mouth. She frantically shook her head as the burning in her throat gradually vanished.

Her frail arms securely wrapped around a sturdy neck, forcefully tugging her body against its warmth. She hastily encased her legs around a toned stomach, allowing her coughing to decrease before she screamed. "I have no idea how to swim!" Hisana swallowed a sob as she delicately settled her head against a shoulder.

"Just breathe… Relax, I've got you." Her fingers entwined into dark-coloured locks, harshly tugging as she inhaled sharply. A faint blush adorned her features as she hesitantly peeked towards the soaked man. She grimaced as his long nimble fingers delicately stoked her back, effortlessly keeping them both above the water.

"Byakuya-sama…?"

"There, hold onto the edge." Her body trembled as he caged her against the concrete, swiftly releasing her. She instantly shook her head, her eyes widen as he elegantly shifted away from her, abandoning her. "You won't sink if you hold onto the edge." Her fingers tightly curled against the cement as she watched him retreat.

Her frown worsened as he lazily disappeared further into the water, his gaze refusing to falter from her until he vanished beneath the coldness. A blob of darkness in the water indicated his location. He was such a jerk! The hammering against her chest refused to diminish, her hand immediately caressed her twisting stomach.

She pouted, immediately shaking her head as she wordlessly observed his movement. His night-time walks never included her, but recently he had been more attentive to her absurd habits. She was a night person, like him, and the baby had been restless. Her frown intensified as his movement instantly stopped.

Her inability of swimming was not going to stop her. She gently repositioned her body against the cement, her feet securely placed against it before she immediately propelled herself through the water and onto his body. A series of giggles escaped from her as she instantly settled her palms against his shoulders and forced her strength into her arms.

Her arms wobbled ferociously as she desperately shoved him further into the water, laughingly trying to keep him submerged in the water. Her giggles intensified as she was easily lifted from the water, her frail arms still wobbled as she harshly shoved at him. He swiftly emerged from the cold water, instantly tugging her body back into the water.

"You have no upper-strength…" Hisana immediately stopped her giggles; a smile still adorned her features as she securely wrapped her arms around him again. She shook her head, giggling at her stupidity as he cautiously lowered them further into the water. Her eyes slightly widened as she peered at him, a faint blush graced her features.

His hair firmly clung onto his face; his smoky-coloured eyes playfully gazed at her as he shifted her body firmly against his. She lazily lowered her gaze towards his lips, smiling crookedly as he moved closer towards her. His hand haltingly concealed her cheek, teasingly stoking her mouth as his other hand settled against her stomach.

Did he want to kiss her? She instantly shook her head, giggling as he hesitantly stared at her. The hand against her stomach swiftly roamed, desperately searching. Hisana lazily clutched onto his hands, slowly migrating it towards the side of her tummy. He carefully touched her again, smiling at the foreign sensation against his palm. "She is just saying hello to daddy."

* * *

"What about this pair?" Hisana smiled kindly as she carefully twisted towards his aristocratic voice, mentally giggling at the awkwardness. It was enticing, his maladroit behaviour was adorable. He seemed lost amongst the pink and frilly new-born clothes. His posture was rigid, but his gaze on the tiny booties never faltered.

"Those are beautiful." She giggled, ogling at the rose-coloured shoes in his robust hands. They seemed so tiny compared to him. A faint blush adorned her features, instantly migrated towards her neck as she received the booties from him. She shyly peered towards his bewildered gaze as it roamed across the racks of miniature socks and shoes.

"She'll need more shoes than just one pair, right, Hisana?" Hisana smiled brightly as she ogled at the various selections of booties. She eagerly nodded, desperately trying to stifle her laughter. She glanced back towards the basket she carried; they would need to return for more clothes and blankets.

The basket immediately filled with various different booties and socks, forcing Hisana to impolitely giggle. She instantly concealed her mouth as she accidently snorted, shaking her head as his scowling face came into her view. "You should get some of those booties as well…" She swiftly pointed to another set of tiny shoes. "She'll grow pretty fast; it is good thing to get different sizes."

He stared at her sceptically, frowning as he languidly nodded. His posture relaxed slightly as his gaze shifted back towards the shoes, swiftly grabbing various pairs he thought suitable for his daughter. A strange sensation immediately infiltrated her chest; it tightened and made her want to cry in joy.

Hisana lazily caressed her stomach as she reached for a white beanie, hesitantly tugging it from the rack before depositing it in the basket. The sensation was unknown, soothing and made her want to giggle. It was not sadness or heartburn. The feeling was beautiful… She shook her head, blinking away the tears as she peered towards Byakuya.

There were still many items he needed for the baby and he was already spoiling her. She was not born yet and already had more shoes than any girl needed. Byakuya was an extremely amicable man, pretending to be emotionless. She could not vanish from his life after this; it was just too easy to fall in love with him.

* * *

"Yoruichi-san…?" The tenebrosity of the night swiftly enclosed around the room. Everything was bleak and obscure, the rapid movement that shifted across the room made her dizzy. She reluctantly squinted, lazily shuffled into the darkness. A violent shiver rattled through her tiny body as the bitterness quickly embraced her.

"Yoruichi-san, are you there?" She murmured, her voice echoed throughout the dark room. Her hand delicately roamed across her bulging tummy as she haltingly shifted further into the room, frowning as she blindly wandered through the darkness. "This is your room…? I need to speak with you."

"There is nothing to talk about." The lavish voice resonated throughout the bitterness, languidly groaning as her foot collided with a chair. "You should be with little Byakuya, distracting him." A few raucous noises drifted through the darkness. Hisana sighed softly, shaking her head as she wandered back towards the door.

"I'm leaving tonight, now go away little bunny."

Hisana wearily swallowed, desperately wanting to halt her movement but she owed Yoruichi-san. Another sigh escaped from her as she hastily shifted out the room, scowling as she aimlessly wandered. Her behaviour was immoral, and she allowed everything to happen. She allowed herself to love him.

Loving him was not the problem, how she manipulated and lied to him bothered her. Nobody deserved the deception. She was a heinous person, allowing herself to be in such a situation. Her chest tightened as she peered back towards the closed door, hesitantly stopping. If only she never met Yoruichi-san…

No. It was not practical to accuse Yoruichi-san as the reason of her problems. She could easily have disagreed, but the thought of her sister… Everyone was innocent except her. A penetrating ache slowly throbbed through her chest, her fingers immediately entwined through the fabric as her breathing slowed.

Yoruichi-san deserved to be happy. A lavish lifestyle evidently was not for her, and it was spiteful to force someone into a life they never wanted. She sighed softly; it only brought forth more baffling questions. Byakuya was such a gentlemen but also a very conflicted man. He rarely revealed his dissonant thoughts.

Byakuya firmly believed in law and order. Hisana found it quite absurd, because it imprisoned him in a life that would never allowed itself to live. She truly adored him, her love flourished every second she occupied with him. A disheartened smile swiftly adorned her facial features; she bowed her head as she eagerly moved further into a hallway.

She desperately wanted to inform him about the _contract_ she made with Yoruichi-san, but she never truly acted on the specifications of the agreement. Animals immediately disliked her, how could she seduce a man while twenty-seven weeks pregnant? It was hopeless; he seemed too angelic for someone like her.

"Hisana, you should be resting. I thought your feet hurt…" His long nimble fingers swiftly enclosed around her wrists, immediately tugged her towards his warmth. A languid sigh escaped from her as she gently settled her head against his nude chest. His skin was supple and robust, it was soothing. The comfortable thumping of his heart was a heavenly hymn.

A pair of muscular arms deliberately encased around her growing waist, firmly gripping onto her oversized shirt as he dragged her closer. A tender giggle slowly left her, ignoring the distant sound of a slamming door. Her smile intensified as his fingers eagerly caressed her stomach, she lazily shook her head against his shoulder.

"Byakuya-sama…" She murmured against his soft skin, delicately trailed her nose across his collarbone. A playful blush adorned her cheeks, a sigh emitted from Byakuya as his arms tightened around her frail physique. Hisana closed her eyes, eagerly embracing him. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama… Can I kiss you?"

She languidly placed tender kisses against his neck, forcefully keeping her eyes shut. Her throat felt heavy and her stomach violently twisted, her kisses continued against his impassive body. She groaned, haltingly retreating away from his frigid posture. Hisana desperately tried to swallow a sob as she shoved herself away from the man, frowning as she wiped her tears away.

"If you're going to kiss me… Kiss me properly."

* * *

"Byakuya-sama…?" Nothing made sense. He could not deduce a logical reason on how such a kind and polite young girl… He continuously blinked, refusing to turn his gaze towards her. His hand instantly entwined into his dark locks, harshly tugging at the tresses as he nudged his body firmly against the leather seat.

He adored the metallic scent of a new car. The various fragrances forced his mind to wander towards the technological mechanisms of a machine, distracting his conflicting thoughts. It was not working… He desperately wanted to howl in despair. The agonizing twinge in his chest only intensified as his breathing became strenuous.

Was he not entitled to tiny shreds of happiness? No. Someone of his nobility was not granted the paradise of the commoners. His chest tightened painfully, it made no sense… A human heart was incapable of shattering or scorching, and yet, it seemed like it was crumbling and burning in his wobbling hands.

"Byakuya-sama, is something wrong?" He desperately wanted to cry, scream and injure something but he would not allow her the satisfaction. He swallowed dejectedly, glaring randomly as he tightly gripped onto the steering wheel. His head harshly pounded as his thoughts maniacally raced, oppressing his sorrow and anger.

"Is this about last night…?" She seemed to be such a feeble and polite young girl. It was quite easy to fall in love with her. Her features implied a loving and compassionate person, and he instantly believed the façade. Byakuya had to admit, she was an excellent actress. He actually presumed that she _loved_ him as well.

"Is this about Yoruichi-san…?" He instantly shifted his impassive gaze towards her, silencing her annoying babble. The demon cat composed an impeccable plan. The girl seemed perfect for him, someone he could easily allow to crawl into his heart. This was why love was not worth it, because it ended in suffering. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama, she was-."

"Damare!" He growled, swiftly hitting the expensive car. "Don't try to defend your demon friend. I do not care about that witch!" He immediately swallowed his words, refusing to give her the satisfaction of his anger. The car roared to life as he slammed the door shut, eagerly shifting pressure onto the petrol.

"Now, you stop playing these childish games with me, Hisana. I will not allow you to disgrace me or my family!" The car swiftly sped passed the enormous gate, immediately leaving the Kuchiki Mansion. He refused to look at her; it was not worth the heartache. The buildings rapidly merged together as the car barrelled through the streets.

"Just tell me why?" He hastily shoved a few papers towards her, recklessly glancing towards her. "Do you enjoy playing rich men, forcing them to fall in love with you for some joke and then steal from them?" Byakuya thoughtlessly scrubbed at his face, she was not worth his tears. "It makes sense now, why someone like you would associate themself with Yoruichi."

Silence instantly enveloped the speeding car, the bitterness of the situation and the reluctance of her reply was devastating. He should not be driving… It was agonizing… He desperately needed everything to stop; his love for her was useless. They barely knew each other, but that was how it was supposed to be.

She was only with him to give him his daughter. Love was unnecessary… He blinked, his face twisted with uncertainty as papers swiftly collided against his face. "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama… everything in the letter is true." His chest painfully contracted. "I was hired to do those things while Yoruichi escaped. I did not know she wanted to steal from you! She made me believe you two were married!

"I am not married…" He whispered, gradually releasing his firm pressure on the petrol. His gaze immediately widened as he ogled at her moving figure. Her frail fingers instantly freed her body from the seatbelt as she languidly shifted her body towards him, caressing her stomach. "Hisana return to your seat! You are going to hurt yourself!"

It was inconceivable. The screeching bellow of sweltering tires and irritating clamour of the honking was imperceptible. It seemed like an ordinary occurrence. Sound did not exist. The disturbing view was not witnessed and it seemed unrealistic… It was blinding, numbing and immediately nothing existed.

There was nothing… Everything that seemed possible suddenly was not. It bewildered him. Nothing hurt. It was not possible. There was a distant hammering, screaming and the crackling humming of a fire, but it was too far away. Everything was blank, he could not visualise anything. It seemed too bleak…

Who was he? He could not remember anything… That was normal, was it not? What happened, he desperately wanted to scream. He was unable to move. Why could he not move, it made no sense… The distant noises easily became noticeable, a piercing scream rapidly echoed throughout the darkness.

The atrocious stench of scorching flesh immediately infiltrated his numbing senses, forcing a croaking groan to escape from him. There were many incoherent whispers, they eagerly surrounded him. A dulling twinge jerked at his side, his chest felt uncomfortable, painful. Was he breathing?

The obscurity that clouded his mind lazily cleared, the paralyzing torture immediately enveloped his body. He continuously blinked the mist from his sight; his posture instantly froze as his vision became clear. Another groan echoed throughout car, the whispers increased as his gaze travelled across the demolished seat.

There was a lot of blood… Byakuya could not comprehend why there was so much blood. Shattered glass and blood concealed the interior of the car, it made him nauseas. There should not be so much blood. It soaked the leather seats and pooled around him, enclosing him in the stench of iron. Where did it come from?

"Hisana…" The rambling whispers gradually diminished as his gaze widened in recognition as it hurriedly shifted across the destroyed car. He cringed, his body was immobile. A tormenting twinge swiftly enclosed around his body, immediately disabling his breathing. He sluggishly tried to move his neck, he groaned in agony as it barely moved.

His gaze haltingly roamed towards his arm, the numbing sensation increased at his failed attempt of movement. The stench of burning flesh increased when his gaze migrated towards his arm, blood slowly spewed across his forehead and across an eye as he gawked at the scorched flesh of his arm. The blackish flesh slowly peeled from his arm.

Byakuya could not understand… What happened? Was this his doing? His fault… His mind seemed hazy again. Where was Hisana? His eyes sluggishly closed. Who was Hisana? The name seemed extremely familiar; it made his paralyzed chest twinge painfully. It seemed important.

He forced his eyes open; the tormenting pain rapidly embraced his body. He was sleepy. The twitching foot was almost hypnotic. It was concealed in blood; a fluffy slipper swiftly tumbled towards the glass-covered seat. His vision refused to travel towards the owner of the leg, but did not legs come in pairs?

The tiny person wore his boxers. Why would someone wear his boxers? Her body disappeared; the smashed glass of the windshield obscured his view of the woman. The blood seemed worse as he tried to ogle at the motionless body. No, she had two legs but one seemed longer? There was a lot of blood… Was it normal?

He tiredly closed his eyes, his head hurt. Everything was nothing again… The rotten stench of burned tires and scorching flesh instantly disappeared. He was surrounded in darkness. It was soothing, numbing. He could breathe. The boisterous melody of sirens harshly echoed throughout his mind, but it was still too far into the distant.

* * *

She was tiny… It seemed preposterous that something so tiny and frail could exist. It was perfection and could easily be snatched from him. She was perfect and so beautiful. It was impossible. The endless amount of love that immediately embraced him when he saw her tiny form was indescribable.

It hurt. The physical and mental torment, it was unbearable. The investigation stated that is was not his fault but the truck driver, but the guilt was almost intolerable. They did not deserve to suffer for his stupidity. The agonizing pain in his chest was not enough. He should have died, that was the proper punishment for wounding them.

He was a moron… Emotions were useless, something he never wanted to experience again. He blinked lazily, his posture rigid as he awkwardly sat beside various machines. The droning sounds echoed throughout the large room. It was disturbingly soothing. An inaudible groan escaped from him as he gradually shifted against the chair.

She was so tiny. It was not possible for someone to be so small. He haltingly settled his bandaged arm through the incubator, eagerly caressing the fragile, tiny arms. Her hands firmly clutched onto the blanket. There were a lot of tubes, they enclosed around her body. It was upsetting; it probably was not very comfortable.

He did not want to witness her suffer, but abandoning her was impossible. Byakuya was her father, he was the one who shortened her life and he would accompany her until her tiny chest stopped moving. She would die, hopefully knowing her daddy was remorseful and that she was loved.

It must have been uncomfortable, to be stuck in such a plastic box. He desperately wanted to hold her, snuggle against her and kiss her adorable tiny feet. It was absurdly tiny. It was not possible; he would only be able to cuddle against her once she was dead. The brain damage she received during the placental abruption was too severe; she could barely breathe on her own.

No. She was a fighter, she survived this far… Hisana has not met her yet. Mommy needed to see the perfection they had created. Her tiny face was covered with tape, keeping her eyes closed and the tube inside her mouth but the hat concealed most of it. She was so tiny and thin, barely bigger than his hand.

His trembling fingers gently trailed towards her legs, hesitantly shifting across her stomach. It was not normal; he could clearly see her ribs. Weren't they feeding her? She was getting thinner. Byakuya refused to admit it, but gradually her breathing became slower. It was agonizing. He slowly blinked the wetness from his eyes.

She was a fighter. His little, extremely tiny girl amazed the doctors with her strength. He would not allow her to stop, he refused to abandon her. She would not abandon him. The distant droning bellow of a machine swiftly echoed throughout the room, he instantly pressed onto a red button for the third time that night.

Why weren't the nurses and doctors responding? He immediately pressed against the button again, deeply frowning as her tiny chest moderately slowed, before it finally stopped. Those fools, a loud screeching noise resonated through the room as the chair fell to the ground. Why didn't anyone come to save her?

Kuchiki Tamiko was not dying. Byakuya would not allow it.

* * *

~As ek voor jou breek, is 'n kans die moeite werd want ek sou alles gee vir jou…~

Translation:

~If I break before you, is a change worth the trouble because I would have given everything for you…~

**Yoruichi lied to Hisana, making Hisana believe that she was married to Byakuya but was only truly a guest in the house. She lied to get Byakuya distracted so that she could steal his money and left a note for Byakuya were she placed most of the blame on Hisana.**

Gomen'nasai – I'm sorry.

Sayōnara – Goodbye.

Hai – Yes

Damare! – Shut up!

Tamiko – Most beautiful child, Pronounced Tah-Mee-Ko.

Hisana – 21 years old

Byakuya – 26 years old

**A/N: **I absolutely hate this, there were parts that I wrote that I adored and then there was the parts were I'm like (which were almost everything!), 'how horribly written is this?'…

Then the research I did, with pregnancy, cars, amputation, birth-defects, trauma, prosthesis, phantom limb and induced coma.

Most information will be used or refused in the next chapter. _Sorry if it is confusing_. I know, **what about Hisana**? Everything that happened during the accident will be revealed in the next chapter!

**This chapter was bits and pieces on how they fell in love, next chapter will be tough on their relationship. Rukia, Shunsui and Ukitake will be making an appearance in the next chapter!**

**My Faithful reviewers:**

Taichichaser2000, Bleachfanfiction, Snikee, Indigo-Cascadian, Sunev.31, Rose Attack and AikaSefiro12

**7 **Reviews! Almost 10 again, but close enough! I adore reading your reviews! They make me so happy. Words can't describe what the reviews mean to me.

Thanks to everyone that supports this story. I hope to see a review.

_**R&R**_

_**~Dragenruler**_


End file.
